Minato's Legacy
by zapisthename
Summary: On being told that he is the son of the Fourth Hokage by Jiraya, Naruto decides that he needs to uphold his father's legacy.Naruto is stronger and much more serious than he should be. Stronger, Intelligent Naruto. Naru/Hina, other pairings undecided. Rated T for moderate violence and some bad language.
1. Minato's Legacy

**Here's my first ever Naruto Fanfiction, and here are somethings I WILL NOT repeat over subsequent chapters.**

**I don't own Naruto, not the manga or the anime or the videogame, hell even the justus I create for the sake of the story will have been inspired by someone else.**

**I will be using English names for Jutsus, and I will NOT use Japaneese Honorifics, basically because I don't really have any knowledge in Japaneese, and any attempts made by me will only mean demeaning the language, which I don't want to do.**

**I WILL take criticism, if it is constructive. You can feel free to review, or you can feel free to read or you can just screw all that and go home, but if you think I can improve the story, tell me, and if you like it, just tell me. It'll help boost my massive ego.**

**I'm new to writing and plot errors might occur, please bear with me and point them out, that'll be appreciated. Trust me. It'll get better eventually.**

**This is a spin on cannon, and the first few arcs will be similar to Cannon, however the story will eventually deviate.**

**There will be slight Sakura bashing (I hate that character pre time-skip) however it'll only be slight. And things will get better for her, but there won't be any romance between Naruto and Sakura.**

**Other pairings I will explore, NaruHina might eventually be brought up. Also other cannon relationship hintings (such as Temari Shikamaru) will also be explored.**

**Hinata will not be shy, she will be more like Hanabi and deserving her status as clan heiress.**

**Naruto will know about his heritage and will embrace it.**

**There won't be any council bashing (except maybe Danzou) and hatred towards Naruto will be non-existent from Shinobi families and turned down a notch (unlike other fics I've read)**

**The Legendary Sannin _might_ be involved earlier than they have to.**

**And now after that really long and pompous sounding Author's Note, the story.**

"COME HERE YOU" a voice shouted, dispelling the silence that had enveloped the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

Sounds of laughter could be heard, as two of the villages Ninja seemed to be chasing a blonde haired child, with fox like whiskers on his cheeks.

"COME BACK NARUTO" one of the two ninja shouted. There was a strange red mark on his face and a lot of paint on his clothes.

Shikaku Nara looked at the two ninja chasing the blonde haired Naruto.

He sighed.

Even if the kid was troublesome, he had to admit, even the Chunin's couldn't catch him. Credit where credit is due, he thought to himself.

'Troublesome' he said to himself, shrugging.

The kid, Naruto Uzumaki was a hell raiser, Shikaku couldn't understand why the kid was so bent on troubling the whole village with his antics, no matter how funny, and then again he wondered how can having paint on your uniform anger anyone so much.

Troublesome, he thought, just like my wife. Something like this probably would have angered her too. He began walking home, he had promised Shikamaru that he would start training him in the clan techniques today, and yet his son hadn't been all that interested, content on watching clouds all day.

Shikaku smiled. The kid was just like his father.

xXXXXXXx

The Third Hokage looked into his crystal ball and sighed. Naruto had been like this since he could remember, even though he had to acknowledge his speed. After all, they still hadn't caught him.

He reminds me of Kushina, the Hokage though ruefully. The same youthful energy, the same trade mark temper, and even the mannerisms, and yet he was the spitting image of his father. The Fourth.

He shook his head again. The attack had taken Minato's life, and had ruined his too. His wife had died, killed by some mask wearing individual, and had forced him to pick up the mantle of Hokage again.

He had thought he could retire, in peace, having done his job and go back to painting, but Minato's death had made sure he couldn't do anything again. He would have to wait for another successor, since Jiraya would never accept the responsibility and Tsunade was missing.

He looked at the orange book on his table, the one Jiraya had sent him. He had to admit Jiraya was really talented with perversion, after all he had taught him that invisibility trick. He laughed as he began reading, crystal ball forgotten.

xXXXXXXx

After all those years, nothing had changed.

Jiraya was far too old to run about now, at least in his opinion. He looked at the Hokage monument, and sighed. Minato had been his student, all his life he had thought himself to be a failure, he couldn't win the attention of his teacher, he couldn't win Tsunade's love, he couldn't bring Orochimaru back, but Minato had been his one achievement. He could have said proudly that the Fourth Hokage was his student.

He smiled, remembering when Minato had told him that Kushina was pregnant, they had seemed so happy then, and he was proud too, his student had decided to call his son

"NARUTO, GET BACK HERE"

Jiraya looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, and there it was, right in front of him, a blonde kid with fox like whiskers running away from two ninjas, one of whom had red paint all over his face.

The kid himself was what shocked Jiraya, he was the spitting image of Minato, the same blonde locks, even the same smile.

"HA HA HA" the kid shouted. "YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME..IDIOTS" he said.

This made Jiraya's job easier. He smiled as he suddenly jumped into Naruto's path. This did not faze the kid, he just slid through Jiraya's legs, however that was not gonna faze him, as Jiraya managed to grab him by his orange jumpsuit.

"HEY" Naruto shouted. "Let me go. NOW"

The two ninjas had caught up to him by now, and Jiraya let Naruto go, however Naruto did not give up.

"HA" he said. "You guys don't faze me" he continued as he began performing a hand seal.

What is the kid doing, Jiraya thought just as Naruto cried out "SEXY JUTSU"

The blonde boy transformed into a blonde woman who was naked, smoke covering her most sensitive parts.

Jiraya stared, wide eyes due to the shock.

The two ninjas were unaffected. Naruto noticed this and transformed back. Much to Jiraya's disappointment.

"Got you, finally" one of the two ninjas said, smiling. They suddenly turned to look at Jiraya.

"Oh my god" the other one piped up.

"Lord Jiraya..is that you?"

Jiraya smiled.

"Yes. I am Lord Jiraya, the Toad Sage and legendary super pervert"

The ninjas looked at him wide eyed. What was Lord Jiraya on about? Super Pervert? They had heard about him being eccentric, but that display with the jutsu Naruto had displayed. That was something really puzzling.

"I'm sorry to jump in" Jiraya continued. "But I would like to take the kid with me, I have to talk to him"

"Make sure to knock some sense into his head Lord Jiraya" the red faced ninja said to him. The kid had been causing too much trouble for anyones good, maybe a dressing down from one of The Sages would help him.

Jiraya nodded. He was going to do more than knock some sense into the kids head though, he wanted to raise Naruto, in the image of his father, The Legendary Yellow Flash.

This was going to be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kid was looking at him in awe. Who was this old hack anyway, he had been totally weirded out by that display of Jiraya's upon seeing the sexy jutsu, that was not supposed to work on someone of his alleged power.

And then he began shouting as it seemed to him to be the only prudent thing to do.

"Hey old man, let me go home"

Jiraya laughed, he looked like his father and acted like his mother.

"I will let you go, after I get you something to eat. After all I have to talk to you"

"What do you want to talk to me about you pervert. Don't ask me to transform into a girl again"

Jiraya laughed again.

"Something important"

"No one ever talks to me in this village. They avoid me like I'm the plague Why would you be any different old man?"

Jiraya sighed. All the Jinchuriki were forced to live like this. It made him feel bad for the child. Even though Sarutobi Sensei had managed to quell the villagers, it only had seemed to be a cause of great distress amongst them, and Jiraya felt really bad for the child.

"Lots. Let's see, if you are like your father...maybe you like ramen too. I'll take you to Ichiraku's. How does that sound?"

Jiraya could see Naruto's face light up. He was going to find out who his father was, and apparently he liked Ramen just as much as Naruto himself did, with the bubbling excitement of a three year old, Naruto began jumping his way towards the Ramen store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ONE MORE" Naruto shouted. Jiraya just sighed, this was the kid's tenth bowl. This kid could really eat, he had already surpassed his father's record in this aspect.

"Naruto" he said. "You can eat some more, after I'm done talking to you"

Naruto stopped and looked up, smiling, just like Minato.

"You knew my father? Can you tell me prevy sage? Please?"

Pervy Sage. That's what Minato called him.

"Of course I knew your father, after all I was the one who taught him"

Naruto looked at him, his mouth wide open.

"Naruto, what you hear now, you will not repeat to anybody. Is that understood?"

Naruto nodded.

Jiraya payed the bill and together they left the ramen shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka Umino sighed. This was yet another of Naruto's pranks. He would have to talk to him someday. His graduation exam was a week away, and he wasn't taking this seriously. If this went on, this time he would have failed.

He sighed again. It was not his fault that Naruto acted this way. He understood Naruto's undying need for attention, after all he had been in his shoes too.

He remembered how he too had ignored him at first, and then he observed how by just acknowledging his presence he had become such an important part of the boy's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean the Fourth Hokage is my father?"

Naruto was stunned. Apparently the nine tailed fox that had attacked their village years ago was inside of him, he had a mother named Kushina and a father, the Fourth Hokage none the less.

Pervy Sage smiled at him.

"Interesting Naruto..aren't you concerned about the fox inside of you?"

Naruto shook his head. He hadn't even thought about that. Now come to think about it, that was why the villagers shunned him. They thought he was the nine tails.

"I'm not the nine tails right?" he asked Jiraya.

Jiraya shook his head.

"No, you are actually its jailer, you protect the village by keeping it inside you. That was what your father had intended when he sealed the fox inside you, that you be seen as a hero. Unfortunately that was not how it all went down."

Naruto laughed.

After all the vain attempts at convincing people that he was a future Hokage, it was sorta funny to be told that he himself was born to the Fourth Hokage, one of the greatest shinobi of this village, and of all time.

"So, I'm the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash huh?"

Jiraya nodded.

"Well, unfortunately I'm not as good as him. I'm sure my father could have made a fully functional clone when he was my age"

Jiraya smiled. "He could son, but then he didn't have that fox inside him"

Naruto looked up, intrigued.

"The fox inside you messes up your Chakra control Naruto. You have too much of Chakra at your young age."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Jiraya shook his head again. "People generally develop their Chakra reserves as they grow older. You were born with Jounin level chakra deposits, which is hard to control"

So the fox had been responsible for his poor skills. Interesting.

"What was my mother like pervy-sage?" he asked him.

"Just like you Naruto, just as energetic and youthful"

Naruto smiled.

"You are the last survivor of the Uzumaki clan, who are related to the Senju clan distantly. They are blessed with long life spans and are experts at the art of sealing"

Naruto looked up at Jiraya again.

"I have a bloodline limit?" he asked him.

"No" Jiraya said. "Just a really long life"

"So why are you telling me all this now?"

"Minato wanted this. He also wanted me to train you, and I being your godfather, had to accept."

"Will you teach me clones? I have a problem with them"

Jiraya smiled. His large chakra reserves would make that impossible at this stage, however he could teach the kid another variation, one that would allow him to train at hundred times the original pace, his Uzumaki blood and the Nine Tailed chakra reserves would help him learn this Jutsu with ease.

"I'll teach you better Naruto" he said.

Naruto smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed, since the day Jiraya had talked to the kid. Naruto had made surprising progress since then, his young age meant he could soak up everything like a sponge. He had effortlessly mastered Shadow Clones, and could call up about thousands without getting tired. He had also mastered tree climbing and water walking, thanks to the clones, this had come to him easily, he had fit in about five years of training in a week, and the kid still wanted to go.

Today were his final exams, the practical variety. The taijutsu and genjustu tests were done by the time Jiraya had arrived, however only ninjutsu remained. Jiraya was confident Naruto would pass this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto walked in, Iruka eyed him apprehensively. He hadn't been able to find the kid for almost a week, and now he had shown up for the test,

"Okay" Mizuki said, smiling. "Naruto, time for your test. Make a clone"

Naruto smiled.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said confidently. Ten identical Naruto's appeared.

"Shadow Clone?" Mizuki asked Iruka surprised.

Iruka was stunned himself. The boy had made ten clones, and these were pure solids.

"You pass Naruto" Iruka said, after he managed getting his voice back.

Naruto smiled as he collected his headband.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's training with Jiraya continued for one more week, where he made tremendous progress. He had drastically improved his taijutsu, and Jiraya had him sign a contract with the toads.

Naruto still had little trouble summoning toads, but he had managed to call upon Gamabunta's son Gamakichi. Jiraya was pleased with the progress Naruto had shown, he almost wanted to teach Naruto the Rasengan, but that would have to wait.

Eventually Jiraya had to leave, as his spy network had picked up something. However he had promised Naruto that he would return in a month or two, and that he would teach Naruto that jutsu his father had created.

Meanwhile he had given him his book and another one on sealing jutsu's and told him to read it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week was eventful, Naruto was placed on Team Kakashi, which had Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, the best shinobi and kunoichi of their class on the team with the dead-last.

Naruto didn't mind that. Over the last two weeks, his behaviour had changed. He realised that all the time he spent running after Sakura and playing pranks could be better utilised training.

However the test Kakashi had assigned their team proved to be different.

"You want us to grab the bells?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

As the test began all of them went into hiding.

Much to Sakura and Sasuke's annoyance, Naruto had hidden with them.

"There's only two bells, that means one of us will fail."

"It'll probably be you Naruto, Sasuke can never fail" Sakura said, smiling brightly at Sasuke.

Naruto's anger levels began rising. He had a legacy to uphold, by being the greatest Shinobi of all time, he would prove to everyone that he was fit to be called the Fourth Hokage's son, he had no time for fan girls.

"There's only two bells, but there's always a three man genin squad" Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto, what do you know about all that?" Sakura said, looking at him, anger in her eyes.

"Why don't you shut up?" he asked Sakura. "I'm sure you'll do everyone a huge favour"

Sasuke laughed. The girl was annoying, and Naruto had called her out, something he would never do, then what was this all about, why had he changed.

"We'll have to get the bells together, we can see what to do after we get the bells"

Sasuke nodded. The idiot had a point.

"Got a plan Naruto?" he asked him.

Naruto smiled. He had hated Sasuke before, but he realised why Sasuke was so stuck up, he had a name to live up to, just like him. He had a semblance of understanding as to where Sasuke came from.

"Thanks for listening" he said. Sasuke grunted.

"Wait, I'll see what he can do"

Naruto called upon a single shadow clone, which ran out of the bushes.

"Naruto, clones won't help you with a Jounin" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled.

"Just shut up Sakura, let me do my thing, why don't you come up with a plan if you are so clever"

Sakura was shell shocked. The Naruto she knew would never behave like that. What had happened to him, and what was with Sasuke smiling at everything Naruto was saying.

"Look at the battle" Sasuke told Sakura, as the three of them concentrated on the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, Naruto was coming at him head on huh? This would be ridiculously easy, he could do it while reading a book.

However Naruto was seething with anger.

"Don't underestimate me" he said fuming as he ran towards Kakashi.

Suddenly he started kicking Kakashi, who was having a hard time blocking Naruto, he dropped the book as Naruto landed a clean hit on him.

The kid is fast, Kakashi thought, he would have to take him more seriously.

The two began fighting in earnest, the book forgotten, even with his skills he was having a tough time blocking Naruto's strikes, while Naruto seemed to know all sorts of backflips and hand stands that let him dodge.

He finally managed landing a hit on Naruto, only for it to poof.

_A Shadow Clone?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the bushes, Sakura looked on awestruck. A clone of Naruto's had managed to get Kakashi to drop his book and take him seriously. That was amazing.

All of a sudden eight more Naruto's leapt out of the water, they began launching a flurry of strikes at Kakashi, who looked flustered.

"NOW" Naruto shouted, Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed Kakashi form behind, and effortlessly plucked out the bells.

Now was the tough part. Who would he give the bells to? Sakura? Who probably didn't deserve them or Naruto, who had proved himself.

Naruto sighed.

"Give Sakura the bell" he told Sasuke.

Sasuke was puzzled, why would he do that?

"Oh, I failed twice already, I have no problem doing so again"

"You don't have to" Kakashi called out. He had seen enough, he knew what he had to do.

"That was good teamwork, even though you guys didn't do anything" he said looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"You pass"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Stay tuned for more updates. And yes, Mizuki did not turn, in my story he is a minor character whose allegiance is unimportant, as such he is loyal to the hidden leaf.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think about the story.**


	2. The Ambush

**Well, we're at chapter 2 already, and in my opinion, the response to this story has been, as Mr. Burns would say, 'Excellent'**

**I thank you for reading, and I hope you do keep reading, while I promise to keep improving.**

**As of now, I begin the Zabuza saga, which will go on for a bit, sorry for not having updated in a while, but I hope to change all that and be more regular.  
><strong>

**And now, the story.**

"NO" a voice cried out. "Not another D Rank mission, I am sick of those"

"Naruto" another voice called out, "This is no way to talk to Lord Hokage"

To his credit, Sarutobi chuckled. He couldn't blame Naruto for his impaitence, he remebered doing D Ranks in his own time, under the Second Hokage, and he himself wasn't really enthusiastic about them.

"Well" he started. "So Kakashi, do you think that your team is ready to take a C Rank mission"

Kakashi nodded, "A little more teamwork would be welcome, but I can say safely that this team would have no problem facing a C Rank mission"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well then, I will give you a C Rank mission."

Naruto began jumping up and down like a three year old girl while Sakura and Sasuke looked on at him in disbelief.

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura shouted, "Show some respect to the Hokage"

Naruto snarled, and Sakura was taken aback.

Sarutobi observed this scene unfolding in front of him, this reminded him of his own team, the Three Legendary Sages, all were Kage level in their own right.

"You don't tell me what to do Sakura, I would never listen to you"

Sakura looked dumbstruck, the boy was behaving differently over the past few weeks, especially with her, he had also stopped picking on Sasuke for good, however what had impressed her the most was the fight with Kakashi, Kakashi had actually struggled against Naruto. She couldn't believe it.

"Hey old man" Naruto said, turning his attention towards the Hokage.

"I'm going to be Hokage, believe it, now give me a C Rank mission so that I can prove myself will you"

Sarutobi smiled.

"So Naruto, you want to prove yourself huh?" Naruto nodded. This kid was like Kushina, actually the resemblance was too much to be any good for Sarutobi.

"Fine, do as you please, I have a C rank mission for you, I hope you don't fail me"

Naruto smiled. "AWESOME" he cried out. "No more cat catching and garden cleaning for me"

Sarutobi laughed.

"You are right Naruto, your team's mission is to escort a bridge builder to the Land Of The Waves, this man's name is Tazuna, and he has enlisted our services for protection from bandits and other unsocial elements, nothing your squad can't handle"

Kakashi nodded.

"On behalf of my team, I accept this mission"

"Good" Sarutobi said, he then called out for the bridge builder to be sent in.

"The bridge builder would like to meet you now" he said slowly.

An old man, probably in his fifties came out, the room smelled of alcohol as soon as he stepped in.

"We have to protect this drunken old man?"

Kakashi sighed, trust Naruto to be brash and a loudmouth.

"Naruto" he said. "Respect the client"

Tazuna himself didn't really seem so impressed.

"I have been assigned three kids to protect me, are you serious?"

Kakashi sighed again. "These are well trained Genins sir, they will not have any problem defending you, and if they do, I am a Jounin, I will save you with my life, I promise you that."

Tazuna grunted.

"We have to leave starting tomorrow"

Kakashi nodded. "You heard the man" he said, "Tomorrow at eight am sharp, don't be late"

"That's easy for you to say Kakashi, lets hope you don't get lost on the Road Of Life tomorrow"

Kakashi laughed. Naruto was too funny for his own good.

"I'll keep that in mind Naruto, take the rest of the day off" he said, and Body Flickered away.

"Wow" Naruto said, I will have to learn that technique for myself, he thought. Maybe prevy sage can teach me when he gets back.

"Well, Sasuke, Sakura, you guys wanna go have some Ramen?"

"I need to stay healthy Naruto, I can't have Ramen" Sakura said to him, sternly.

Naruto laughed. He would have to stop being so rude to her, she was a fan girl, that was what clouded her brain, "Okay Sakura, you asked for it. What about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I have some rice balls" he said, "I made them myself, I wouldn't want them to go waste"

"Okay" Naruto said happily, and jumped out of the window, and was gone.

Sasuke and Sakura bowed in front of the Hokage and left, via the door.

Sarutobi sighed, Jiraya then Minato, then Kakashi, and now Naruto. All of them used the window a little too much.

He smiled, as he got back to his reading.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke couldn't comprehend Naruto anymore, the idiot had earned his respect, after all he had gone toe to toe with a Jounin, a famous one at that, and had managed giving him a tough time, He was also pretty selfless, sacrificing himself so that Sakura could pass. If he had to defeat Itachi, he could use Naruto to get stronger.

Sakura was another thing, she might be intelligent but she was like all the other fan girls, tomorrow they would be facing bandits and what not, there was no way she could prove useful.

But Naruto was strong, probably stonger than him, the last Uchiha. He had to better himself, or else people might stop talking about how he had been outsmarted by the dead last of his class.

No that couldn't happen. He steeled his resolve and began training, using Shuriken and Kunai knives, practicing his Taijutsu while also training in all the Fire Style techniques his father had taught him.

He did this until he ran out of Chakra, he grinned, satisfied with his progress for the day.

Naruto's training was different, he had created a hundred clones which began sparring with each other till only fifty remained, these fifty moved on to sparring amongst themselves, till only twenty five remained, and then all of them practiced Shuriken throwing, Naruto smiled, the clones had helped him improve, somehow all his Shurikens hit the mark perfectly, it was like he had years of practice doing this.

He then looked at the Scroll pervy sage had given him, a study on sealing Jutsus, that was what all the Uzumaki were supposed to be good at.

He began reading.

Apparently sealing was a very useful art, with just a little bit of practice, people could seal away everything in a scroll, Naruto made a mental note, their travelling weights could be reduced just by sealing away everything in a scroll.

As he read on, he realised that even elemental Chakra could be sealed, and there were all sorts of other seals, to seal a monster or weapons.

He read on, as he began observing his own seal, the Demon Consuming seal, something his father had put on him at the cost of his life.

He wondered if his father had learned all the sealing from his mom.

He shrugged it off, it would be better for him to concentrate on the Sealing Objects Jutsu.

As he took out an empty scroll and began inking it just like the scroll had instructed, he realised that it came to him almost naturally, he had five of his clones do the same thing for practice, but he realised that was not necessary, this was as natural as breathing to him.

He smiled, this would help with reducing workloads.

Time to experiment. He thought to himself, as he began drawing a small seal on his bag, if he was doing this right this small bag would have everything inside it, and accessible via three seals, each leading to a different compartment.

Sakura sighed. She had to become strong, like Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was right, after all she had really done nothing, while Sasuke and Naruto who hated each other worked together like they were doing it forever, it was almost like they were born to be a team.

She envied this, its like they didn't need her while they worked in perfect coordination, something she wanted to change.

But how could she do that? She realised that she had perfect Chakra control, that would be ideal for Genjutsu, she would train in it, and help distract their opponents while Naruto and Sasuke did their thing.

"You want to learn from me?" Naruto was shocked, why would Sakura approach him and not Sasuke?

"You are better than me, I need to be useful at something, my chakra control is very good, that makes me an ideal Genjutsu user, what do you think?"

Naruto nodded. She had a point.

"I would have taught you Sakura, but I suck at Genjutsu"

Sakura's face fell, Naruto felt bad, he hadn't treated her right.

"Well, I have a book on Genjutsu if you like"

Sakura nodded, she would be just as good as him, now she had to train.

She took the book Naruto gave her and left, she decided that it would be a handy read on their journey, for now she would keep it safe with her.

-x-

Naruto had practiced the Sealing Jutsu till he mastered it, not surprisingly his clones had helped, the clones were doing a lot these days, apart from practicing the various Jutsus, they were also reading up on history and also practical things like cooking (Jiraya had told him that by practicing cooking, he could make his own Ramen) and politics, while also boosting up his vocabulary and practicing his Kanji.

He felt that just by using a hundred clones, it felt like he had done over 300 weeks of training in every art, and this gave him some sort of happiness, all the time he had wasted pranking people would be made up, plus he could pick up new techniques in about a flash.

He smiled as he packed some Ramen cups, which he had sealed about three hundred in a separate scroll.

Even if the journey sucks, at least I'll eat Ramen.

-x-

"So, Kakashi, what do you think?"

The Third Hokage had had enough, he was concerned about Naruto's safety, even though he didn't show it, he valued Naruto more like a son than anything else, after all, he reminded him of Minato and Kushina, and was so energetic it made him feel like he could jump and dance, even in this day and age.

"The kid has improved, he definitely is not at dead-last level. Actually over the last two weeks, its been like something has gotten into him, he has been much better than what the reports seem to indicate" Kakashi said.

"Doesn't he remind you of his father Kakashi?" Lord Hokage asked him

"Yes, he also reminds me of Kushina a little bit, and I find that scary"

The hokage smiled.

"He also has this Jutsu" Kakashi said, describing to him the Sexy Jutsu

The Hokage laughed, "Oh Yes, be very careful of that Jutsu Kakashi, that is something Jiraya could be proud of"

Kakashi smiled, even though his mask was covering up his face, anyone could tell.

"Minato sensei didn't want Naruto to become like Lord Jiraya, looks like that's not going to happen"

Sarutobi laughed again.

"But do you think its safe Lord Hokage, telling Naruto what he contains within him?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"He still remains loyal to the village, he still wants to prove himself and be Hokage, and if Jiraya trains him for another two or three years, God knows how far he will go"

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto was really intriguing

-x-.

The whole team was ready at the gates of the village the next day, apart from one person.

"Kakashi Sensei is late again" Naruto fumed, this seemed to be some sort of a habit, not a good one, but then again, Kakashi had been trained by his own father, that made Kakashi like his brother, the one link to a family he had long lost.

"I wonder what excuse he will make this time" Sakura began wondering.

However they did not have to wait for too long.

"Sorry guys" Kakashi said, appearing out of almost nowhere, The body flicker technique Naruto thought, I have to learn that, maybe Pervy Sage will teach me.

"Sorry, but I was in a meeting with The Hokage"

"THAT'S A LIE" Sakura and Naruto shouted, while Tazuna and Sasuke looked on, both kind of aloof.

Kakashi sighed. The one time he was telling the truth, people mistook it for a lie.

"Anyway, I'm not that late, so let's move out"

-x-

A puddle of water, on a day it hasn't even rained?

Naruto sighed, Jiraya had told him about ambushes and how Ninja's in particular loved carrying those out, but he didn't know he would encounter one so soon. He was kind of excited about it.

He looked towards Kakashi Sensei, the man would probably have noticed it, after all he was a Jonin level.

What made Naruto more curios was who the ambush was set up for, it could be for Kakashi, who was a well known and almost infamous ninja, but what about the bridge builder. Surely the possibility could not be ruled out, if Naruto had read his books right, he could tell that The Land Of The Waves, where he was from was notorious for its poverty, it couldn't afford to have a ninja village, even the Feudal Lord was really poor, he wondered how someone like Tazuna could even afford them.

And what about the bridge, had it not occurred to anyone that this bridge that linked two countries together would help boost Wave's economy, did no one ever consider that possibility, what were these guys on about.

He decided he wanted to find out, so he stopped.

Sakura noticed him and stopped with him, Sasuke who was upfront with Kakashi was still walking on, but then Sakura made all of them look back.

"Naruto, why are you stopping?" she asked him

Naruto grinned, and then he decided he had earned the right to show off, if only a little bit of his newly discovered talent and power.

"You better come out you know, we can see right through your ambush"

No response.

Naruto silently thanked Jiraya for giving him a basic lesson in Chakra sensing as he began looking for the ambushers, but he couldn't sense anything.

"Naruto" said Kakashi, "If you are done, can we move on please?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi, glaring, the man had to have noticed the water, he decided not to lash out at him, but then the idea struck him, he decided to act like he was attacking Kakashi in rage, while everyone would be distracted, and the ambush would occur.

He smiled, complimenting himself silently on his achievement.

And charged towards Kakashi sensei.

-x-

Kakashi grinned, Naruto was smarter than what anybody could think of, not only had he sensed the ambush, he had also found a great way to draw them out, by acting like he was distracted, he nodded, a very slight nod, and he swore he could see Naruto notice it, and as Naruto charged he performed a silent Subsitution Jutsu with a log, he knew the Ambush would happen soon.

And it did, two masked individuals, Kakashi recognised them as the Demon Brothers Of The Mist, Naruto had fooled them, Naruto himself was quick on his feet, just as the giant cleaver hit Kakashi, a clone ambushed one of the brothers from behind, kicking him on the head.

Almost as if not wanting to be outdone, Sasuke took care of the second, using Taijutsu to distract the second brother, who was aimed towards Tazuna, confirming Kakashi's suspicion, while the first was knocked unconscious, even Sakura had managed to jump straight in front of Tazuna, while Kakashi smiled as he watched from the trees, they would make a great team, much like his own under Minato sensei.

-x-

It hadn't taken them long to outsmart the Demon Brothers, but the two didn't give anything away except that their target was not the bounty on Kakashi's head, but Tazuna instead.

He realised that Tazuna had lied to them all, and even considered abandoning the mission, but he almost hoped Naruto would refuse to back down from a superior opponent, if he was anything like his parents, he knew Naruto wouldn't back down from any challenge put forward him.

And he didn't, he actually shouted at Kakashi for even having thought of that, and Kakashi, who had already made up his mind about going on with the mission, after hearing Tazuna beg (something which appealed to some sort of a sadistic streak within Kakashi) he accepted the mission could continue.

But what haunted him the most was Tazuna, and the Demon Brothers of The Mist, if two chunin were after him, only God knows what they would send next, he hoped that his worst suspicions wouldn't be confirmed.

But it was only hope.

**Phew, that's a wrap people, I'm sorry nothing of note happened, but trust me, I decided to shorten each chapter and lengthen each and every saga, you can expect some deviation after this arc, which pretty much follows Cannon.**

**Send me some ideas as to where you want the story to go, what kind of things you want to see, what characters you think should be featured more, who should fall in love with who and all that stuff, and yeah thanks for the feedback from the first chapter, I only hope this is consistent.**

**Also if you like Omake to be included, tell me, send me some ideas, and I will try incorporating them in the fanfic, this is for improving my own skill as a writer, as I think writing funny stuff is challenging.**

**Thanks for reading, and just stick with the story. Trust me, lots of action coming up.**


	3. Zabuza Attacks

**Well, Here's the third chapter, a really in depth Author's note at the bottom.**

He could only hope that nothing went wrong, and yet his heart lurched as he realised an unhealthy amount of mist surrounded them, that was not natural, even in the land of The Waves, something was up and he was going to find out what.

"Sensei" Naruto called out, from behind, Kakashi turned, keeping his guard up, and realised that the mist was so dense that he couldn't even see anything.

"I sense something" Naruto continued, "And I don't like it"

Kakashi nodded.

"Me too Naruto, I noticed that, Sakura, Sasuke, stick close to the old man, Naruto, keep a lookout ahead, I want you to be the first line of defence in case something happens"

Naruto didn't say anything, which Kakashi took to mean an affirmative, while Sasuke and Sakura also remained silent.

I don't like this too much.

-x-

So, apparently a Jonin and three mere Genin had outsmarted the Demon Brothers Of The Mist, Lord Zabuza wouldn't be too happy with that, and yet he had wanted Haku to not take part, telling him that some cards were always kept close to one's chest.

Haku laughed, that was plain stupidity, as if that would help anybody, but Lord Zabuza was the be all and end all, and he had to be right.

So Haku continued, observing the Genin, the fact that he was from Kiri helped him, he could easily see through the mist, and noticed that the orange jumpsuit Ninja had moved upfront, the other two had fallen back.

Something didn't seem right about that Orange, Haku thought to himself, and I have to find out what, he might prove to be dangerous, I sense some sort of power about him.

He didn't think much of the girl, though another boy, was also with them, he too carried himself as though he was strong, he exuded confidence, and even in such dire circumstances they knew they were going to face, Haku thought that was brilliant, vain, but yet brilliant.

And the Jonin, what about him, obviously he was masked, it almost reminded him of that infamous copycat Ninja in Lord Zabuza's bingo book, that could never be good for anybody, but this man didn't seem that strong, unless he was supressing his chakra.

-x-

"Think we are being followed" Sasuke asked Naruto, who he could barely make out.

"We are being watched by someone, I can feel it"

The idiot had continued to amaze him, how he had developed in such a short time was astounding, Sasuke knew he had to take Naruto's help, grow stronger and then take on his brother, who had slaughtered all his family members.

His heart still pained when he remebered what had happened on the day.

-x-

"Sasuke, you are very close, just some more and you will have mastered it"

He was seven, and his father had begun his training in the Family Techniques, and according to him it was going well, just not as good as Itachi.

Sasuke smiled, the fact that his father had given him that much attention over Itachi was still sinking in, and yet it had inspired him.

"I'll try one more time Father" Sasuke said, and formed the handseals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu".

To his pleasure and his father's, a majestic fireball made completely out of Chakra spewed from his mouth, and Sasuke felt amazed, he had done it.

"Well done son" said Sasuke's father, pride in his voice, which in turn caused Sasike to swell up.

"Keep training like this son" Fugaku Uchiha said, "And you are destined to become great, become the greatest Uchiha of them all son"

Sasuke nodded, up until now it had always been his brother who received this compliment, and yet today.

"No you can go out to play son, go on"

Sasuke laughed, and decided that he had earned it, now he wanted to play, but first he had to tell Itachi about his achivement, and sure enough, he found Itachi in his room.

"Big brother" Sasuke said, causing Itachi who had just seen him coming in crack a smile.

"Sasuke, I know what happened, you mastered the Fireball technique"

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi smiled.

"I am proud of you brother, very proud, and I hope you become as strong as I do one day, you absolutely have to"

Sasuke looked at Itachi, very curiously.

"You need to transcend all this Uchiha hate Sasuke, you need to rise above it, you need to become the greatest ever, because while that honor could have been mine, I sense its not going to go down that way"

"Why, why Itachi, what's wrong?"

Itachi smiled, then walked up to him and poked his forehead, something that irritated Sasuke a lot.

"Sorry brother, this is probably the last time I get to do this to you"

Sasuke looked at Itachi, puzzled, and Itachi smiled at him.

"Go on Sasuke, play, don't waste your childhood like I did"

Sasuke nodded, and left, not knowing what to make of the puzzling behaviour Itachi had just displayed.

-x-

When Sasuke returned from playing, what he saw was shocking, his uncle and his mother, both dead, while his father was not too far away from them, they seemed like they had put up a fight.

He did a double take, his entire family had been wiped out, and suddenly his heart was filled with grief, he couldn't even cry. He just looked on, and then realised that Itachi was missing, he almost thought of running up to Itachi's room, but he didn't have to.

"I killed them all Sasuke"

Itachi was right behind him, and grief replaced rage, as Sasuke began fighting him, he tried all sorts of punches and kicks, but Itachi blocked them all, with almost laughable ease.

"You're weak Sasuke" Itachi said simply.

And he ran.

The moment he broke into a run, and jumped past the Uchiha compound, a chain reaction triggered isomewhere, and Sasuke was filled with rage, almost unbearable hate and rage, how could his brother have done this, and he broke into a chase.

It wasn't long before he caught up with Itachi, who looked impressed.

"So I see you have awakened your Sharingan" Itachi said simply.

"Be strong brother, I spare you because I want to see if you can ever live up to me, and that is not something I trust will happen"

"Why" was all Sasuke would say to Itachi.

"Just wanted to test my Mangekyo Sharingan, the one I obtained by killing Shisui Uchiha"

So Shisui was killed by Itachi, all the allegations were true.

"I leave Leaf village today Sasuke, as a traitor, someday, if we are ever equals, we'll meet again, not something I think will ever happen"

And then Itachi was all of a sudden, an inch away from Sasuke, and Sasuke saw a tear drip down Itachi's cheek.

"Forgive me..and forget this"

And then he had knocked Sasuke out.

-x-

"SASUKE"

Huh. Naruto, what happened, what was he doing in this memory. Wait, why were they all surrounded by mirrors, what was happening.

And then he realised all the Senbon needles that were poking him, what the hell had happened here?

**An hour ago.**

Naruto couldn't believe it when a cleaver hit Kakshi sensei, the mist had served as a perfect ambush medium, Naruto hadn't seen it coming, but Kakashi had, as he had poofed into a log.

And then he had come face to face with a masked man.

The man was Zabuza Momochi, who had ridiculed them, told them they weren't really Ninjas, unless they were in his bingo book.

The man had a giant sword in his hand. And he was charging towards what seemed to be the bridge builder, and from the corner of his eye Naruto saw Sasuke, who had been caught off guard.

He had to do something.

Using his shadow clones, he made one right on Zabuza's path, and Zabuza cleaved through them, almost effortlessly. But it gave Sasuke some time, and Sasuke readied himself, while Sakura managed to move the bridge builder out of the way.

And Naruto charged, just as Sasuke kicked Zabuza and was countered, and sent sliding almost straight into a tree.

Damn, Naruto thought as he charged towards Zabuza, who was looking like he was going to swat a fly, but before he could even lay a hand on Naruto, he was interrupted by Kakashi, who attacked, and the Kunai pierced Zabuza's heart. Only to disslove, just like the body had into water.

"WATER CLONE" Naruto cried out loudly, and then kicked himself mentally for loosing it on the battlefield.

"Naruto" Kakashi said, "Calm down, I won't let anything happen to you, believe me"

Naruto nodded, even though the mist would have made it hard for Sensei to see him.

And then saw some more clones charge towards him.

This time he was more prepared.

He created ten shadow clones, all of who charged the Water clones, and began sparring, while the Naruto decided to involve himself in battle, while thinking of something to come up with.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked him.

"Just protect the bridge builder Sasuke and Sakura, Sensei, you have to help me"

Kakashi thought this was just Naruto being big headed, but he realised that that was the wrong way to take this. Naruto looked serious, and also confident, not over confident.

Just how strong are you Naruto?

-x-

Zabuza was impressed, actually he was way beyond impressed. The boy's Taijutsu is really- just as a shadow clone landed a kick on one of his clones, and dispelled it.

This kid was stronger than he looked, and he had to be put down. He decided that the Jonin was more important right now, and that clones would keep the kid busy, and so he made some more water clones and charged towards the Jonin.

He noticed mid charge that the mask covering the eye had come off, to reveal a Sharingan.

He's the Copy Ninja?

"Yes I am"

He read my-

"Mind"

Zabuza raged.

"STOP THAT"

And he attacked.

-x-

Naruto had managed dispelling almost all the clones, and realsed that it was time for one of his own creations to come off. He had worked on the sealing Jutsu Jiraya had left him, and he had sealed some Shuriken in a scoll, with short bursts of Chakra, he could launch a rain of Shuriken on the original Zabuza, who seemed to be battling Kakashi sensei.

He leaped midair, as the last of his clones were dispelled.

Uzumaki Technique: Shuriken Barrage

He unfurled the seal, and all of a sudden, Shuriken began making their way towards Zabuza, who was almost knocked off balance, but managed to pull Kakashi and himself into the water.

Naruto whose Shuriken had barley managed doing anything was puzzled, and as he looked on, he realised that the terrain no was to Zabuza's advantage.

And then he saw Kakashi covered in a giant ball of water. Water Prison.

"DAMN IT" Naruto cried as he charged towards Zabuza, but some more water clones popped up.

"Step any closer and I will kill your Sensei"

Naruto felt helpless. And then something flashed upon him.

-x-

"So I am wind style huh?"

"Yes, just like your father, your mother was an expert Water practitioner, since tou are so much like her, you are bound to have Water Affinity too, but for now we work on wind"

And then Jiraya had instructed him to cut a leaf, with only his Chakra. He had told him Wind Chakra could cut through anything.

-x-

Can cut through anything?

He had enough left, one pulse of Chakra whould just reach the prison, and slash at it, but could he do it, could he burst out his Chakra.

It was basic, kind of like dispelling Genjutsu .

He had to.

And he formed the handseal, focused everything into it, and let out a burst of wind Chakra.

And all of a sudden he was overcome with pain, he had managed slashing his stomach, while the cut wasn't too deep, it still hurt.

All the water clones had been dispelled, and so was the prison. Kakashi sensei looked unhurt, but Zabuza was pretty banged up. He was cut severly.

And he fainted.

-x-

Haku looked concerned, Lord Zabuza looked pretty banged up, he was bleeding and clutching his sides, and what was worse, Kakashi had escaped the prison. The suspicions he had about the boy were right.

He had to do something, and he knew what. He had to trap the bridge builder, and kill him, then beat a retreat.

But before he could move, a Kunai hit him. Almost, he had barely moved.

And the other boy smiled, Haku was out in the open.

"FOUND YOU"

The boy charged towards Haku, ready to kill.

Haku smiled, the kid had killing intent that was equivalent to that of a cat.

"I won't go easy on you kid" Haku smiled, as she unleashed her rain of needles on Sasuke.

-x-

Naruto came to about ten minutes later, and he realised he had been healed, how had that happened.

He then realised that he wasn't really awake, he was in a dark place.

"HEY KID"

He looked up, and was paralysed with fear. The nine tailed fox sat right in front of him.

"Yeah you" the fox snarled.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the fox.

"You can die, I want you to live"

"Why?"

"Because if you die, I die, so take some of my Chakra"

"What'll happen to me?"

"You'll wake up, be stronger for about ten to fifteen minutes, then the demonic Chakra I gave you will fatigue you, and you will be out for a while, that is all"

"Why should I trust you?"

"I want to live, and since you staying alive means me staying alive, it means I have nothing to gain by lying to you"

Naruto nodded, as he felt power surge through him.

-x-

What are these? Ice Mirrors? What is going on?

"Its my Bloodline Limit Sasuke, you will not survive"

He had awakened his Sharingan, but even that hadn't been enough, as all of a sudden, he saw a rain of needles, and embraced his death.

-x-

**Present.**

"SASUKE"

Naruto had leaped into the crystal mirrors, the power the fox had given him was surging through him.

"Sasuke, where is Kakashi sensei?"

He had come to, he had managed to survive the barrage, what was happening?

His life had flashed by his eyes? Or was it just that day, and he had awakened the Sharingan before, what was happening?

And then he saw Naruto, who had taken a lot of needles.

"What happened Sasuke?"

"Kakashi sensei broke free, and engaged Zabuza, the guy is crazy, they fought each other, Zabuza was cut and Kakashi was exhausted, but Kakashi couldn't finish him off, Zabuza escaped"

"Where is he now?"

"He fainted out of exhaustion, Sakura and Tazuna are carrying him,I managed to convince them to leave and they managed to get away, we are the only two left"

And Sasuke fainted too, apparently he had had enough.

And Naruto, overpowered with all the Chakra inside him let it out at once, causing the mirrors to crack, and Haku to look on helplessly.

"You're master abandoned you, you have to leave right now"

The mirrors burst, and Haku stood paralysed with all the killer intent Naruto had let out.

Haku had to run, now, he had to find Lord Zabuza, he couldn't have gone that far.

He body fickered away.

Leaving a really tired Naruto, and an unconscious Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. The demon was telling the truth, he was really fatigued.

He dropped down, unconscious.

**Obviously, you guys think the flashback in the middle is screwing things up, but I don't treat it that way, I'm just laying the foundation for a future arc, so you can imagine that things will go differently, and Sasuke's revenge and all the other motives that drive his complex charater will also be explored, if it didn't make much sense to you, just rest assured, I wanted to do things differently right way, and I think I did, but things only get more interesting from here on out, because Zabuza is not the Big Bad of the Zabuza saga, Gatou is, and since this is fanfiction, who says Gatou can't hire another Shinobi.**

**Thank you for all the response and the feed back I have received so far into this story.**

**The Srjs95, Thanks for your Omake idea, while I couldn't really use your idea as such, your mention of masks got me thinking, and while today's Omake is not really what you suggested, it is more of my take on Masks in Naruto.**

**All the other people who reviewed, you guys are awesome, thanks a lot, I love the fact that I managed receiving a response from all of you.**

**And now, the Omake.**

**-x-**

At the Ichiraku Ramen Store.

"Hey pervy sage, what the hell are Ninja's up to, wearing masks?"

"Naruto, stop disrespecting everything you see"

"What are you talking about, I'm just curious, I mean Kakashi sensei has a mask, and this really weird guy Zabuza, who we faced off in The Land Of The Waves had one, and all the Anbu black ops have one mask"

"Naruto, you know that Kakashi is not an Uchiha and can't use the Sharingan constantly, so he has a mask covering up that part of his face"

"What about Zabuza"

"I don't know, the guy killed off a whole class of Genin in Kirigakure, and he wasn't even in the class, he was just plain crazy"

"And the ANBU"

"The ANBU are supposed to hide their identity, and so they wear their own masks"

Naruto laughed.

"What about the council man Danzou, and the guy who attacked my parents was a masked man too right?"

"Naruto, I wish I had a mask on right now so that nobody could see me kill you"

"Hey easy old man, I was just having a laugh"

Jiraya sighed.

"But wouldn't it be cool if we could dress up as ANBU and go to the women's hot spring and act like we were bodygaurds assigned by the Hokage Pervy Sage?"

"NARUTO THAT IS A-" Genius Idea, I could pull it off, if anyone catches me, I could just say that I am ANBU, this kid is brilliant. Jiraya got up and walked away.

"HEY PERVY SAGE, PAY FOR MY RAMEN"

Jiraya laughed, he wasn't paying for anything.

Just then Shikamaru walked up, alongside Shino.

"Hey Naruto, what were you talking to Lord Jiraya about?"

"Eh, nothing just masks and stuff, I wonder why Ninja's wear them, and I think I figured it out"

"Really? What for?" Shikamaru asked him.

"People wear masks for covering their faces, identities and motives, nothing that is masked is ever clear, everything is up in the air, shrouded in doubt"

"Hmm. That is too troublesome to think about"

"Shikamaru you are a lazy ass anyway, hey Shino, you cover your face too, why is that?"

Shino looked at Naruto. "That's not really a mask Naruto"

"Huh?"

"Those are just my Chakra Sapping bugs"

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed and began shrieking like a twelve year old girl, and ran away, not even finishing the Ramen.

"That was random, just like this conversation, and the whole situation, its like somebody just put us here so that he could see if we were funny enough together. Bah. Troublesome."

"Naruto left his Ramen, that must mean he wanted me to finish it, very well, I'll feed it to my bugs" Shino said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stood paralysed in fear as creepy bugs began swooping in on Ramen.

"Wow, I am never having dinner at your house" He said, looking at the bugs that were cleaning up the Ramen bowl.

**-x-**

**That was it, not particularly funny or anything, just my opinion on Masks in Naruto, though I think it would be pretty cool if Shino creeps people out like that.**

**Send me story ideas and all that shit, and also some Omake ideas, the mask idea could only be used once, and I know I did not pull it off properly, but I think I'll get better.**

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned.**


	4. Healing Wounds

**Number four is here, I would just like to take a moment and thank all the people who read this story, all the people who subscribed to it and everybody who left a review, you guys are awesome, and pretty much inspired me to write this story, or at least go on with it.**

**There will be an in-depth note at the end so stay tuned.**

**Hey, is Naruto up for sale or something, cause I sure as hell don't own it.**

**And now, the story.**

Zabuza had escaped, somehow and Kakashi was cursing himself for it, as he lay in bed recovering. The Sharingan had taken a lot out of him, and sometimes made him wish he didn't have it on him in the first place.

The other problem was the boy that had fought alongside Zabuza during that battle, his name was Haku apparently, and also Naruto had managed defeating him, only to get knocked out immediately after that. Sasuke, who had also fainted and came to about an hour later had managed bringing both of them back home, much to his relief.

Kakashi shuddered as he wondered what would have happened if Naruto had died, he would have failed his sensei, and he couldn't have that, he promised to himself to be more watchful.

But the most important thing was that the kids needed training, he had laid in a strong base for teamwork and now he needed them to have enough skill to pull of C Rank missions, something that would become common place once they were Chunins.

They definetly had it in them to become Chunins, no doubt about it.

Naruto and Sasuke had shown a lot of maturity for Genins, and even Sakura, who Kakashi had doubted would make a good ninja had shown at least some competence when it came to protecting the bridge builder.

He began worrying about what was going to happen next, they had been attacked by Zabuza Momochi, and barely escaped, and the Swordsman was really powerful, to have managed escaping with a wound.

He then thought back to what had been responsible for the wound, that would be Naruto. His burst of wind chakra, he was surprised that he hadn't killed himself attempting that, and he would have too, if it hadn't been for the Nine Tails inside of him.

Sasuke had talked about sensing a demonic aura about him when he had carried Naruto back home, had Naruto borrowed his power from the fox, it was a possibility.

Kakashi realised that is was too risky to have Naruto rely on the fox, if he had done it in the first place. He decided to train them, enough to be competent. Even though he wasn't at full strength, he could easily teach them tree walking and other activities that would help control Chakra.

He suspected that Naruto would excel at this, as he was able to masterfully produce some Wind Chakra, maybe he wouldn't struggle as much, but tree climbing could still help his Chakra reserves, maybe he could boost it up to a point where Naruto wouldn't need the help of the Fox.

He kept wondering about Naruto and training as he fell asleep.

-x-

It was an extremely rainy day in Wave Country, Tazuna had suggested that it rains for most days in Rain Country, but Naruto hadn't expected it to rain this heavily. Maybe it was one of the off days, he thought to himself.

He had been training, but today he was on the bridge that Tazuna and all his workers were focused on completing, to him, this would mean the end of one country's suffering and the success of his mission, two birds with one stone, what could be any better than that.

Apparently Zabuza had escaped, and Naruto had no idea as to what had happened to Haku, he had come to almost a full day after Zabuza had escaped, and even Sasuke, who had brought him home couldn't remember what had happened to him.

The last thing he actually remembered was asking the Fox for some Chakra, something he had promised to himself he would never do again, the villagers already considered him a demon, he did not need to become one too, even if it gave him exceptional powers, that was something an Uchiha would do, not an Uzumaki, or Namikaze.

He continued watching Tazuna as he and his men worked, and he had to admit, while the man was a drunk and arrogant, rude person, he was really good at what he did and that was building a bridge, suddenly Naruto realised that they weren't protecting an old drunk, they were protecting someone who was possibly the push that this suffering country needed, it had given him a sense of importance, and pride to realise that he was assigned to the protection of someone so important, even if it was under false pretenses.

He almost wanted to help Tazuna, but he was saving up his Chakra for the evening, when his clones would practice a complicated sealing Jutsu, that could absorb tiny particulates thrown at it, something that would be useful against Haku, he also wondered if he could seal away the ice mirrors that Haku supposedly used.

"Hey old man" he called out. "How much longer?"

He thought he heard Tazuna groan.

"You have asked me this for the eleventh time" he responded. "I don't know, we work till we get tired"

Naruto groaned, that was true, he had asked Tazuna that question a lot of times. His patience was running out, he had an itch to get back and try out the Jutsu pervy sage had left him.

His thoughts then moved on to the pervy sage, he wondered where the man was right now. He had told Naruto he was running an extensive spy network for Konaha and the Hokage, but otherwise the man felt absolutely no allegiance towards the village, which he found odd.

The tale of the Legendary Three Sages was something of a myth, even though it was a hundred percent true, he couldn't believe it had actually happened, but Pervy Sage wouldn't lie to him. Would he?

His chain of thoughts was broken by a large crash.

He looked about, stunned.

"What happened?" he asked Tazuna.

"One of the beam poles fell off, nothing much, go back to sleep"

"Okay"

Wait a second, did Tazuna just tell him to go back to sleep.

"Hey old man, I am NOT sleeping" he said, almost shouting.

"Just pulling your leg Naruto" Tazuna said, trying not to laugh.

Naruto growled, and went back to his thoughts, but decided to keep his guard up, just in case.

-x-

IT had been almost three days since the fight against Zabuza, and Kakashi sensei still hadn't recovered. Something thar worried Sakura to no end. Somehow Naruto and Sasuke had managed to hold their own against the Jounin and the other boy, who was apparently his apprentice.

They were getting stronger by the day, while all she had done was moan and run away on Sasuke's command. Naruto was right, she deserved as much respect as a fangirl should get. That was not how she wanted to be seen, she needed to be good for her team, she needed to train.

She had been diligently reading the book on Genhutsu Naruto had given her, and up until now, she had thoroughly enjoyed it, it would be extremely useful on protection missions to place the opponent in a genjutsu while making your getaway.

She decided she would train for that, but just then her stomach grumbled, she was hungry. She smiled as she remembered how Naruto's stomach had groaned, just yesterday after he had returned from watching the bridge builder at work, today would be Sasuke's turn, maybe she could take some tips from Naruto as to how she would master Genjutsu.

Naruto had told her he sucked, so she could rule him out, she had to train on her own, after all she was the smartest Kunoichi in her class, she had to be able to learn some Genjutsu.

The person that bothered her the most was Sasuke, ever since that day he hadn't quite been the same, he had always been detached but now he seemed downright haunted. It was as if he had seen some ghosts or something like that.

Sakura laughed, Sasuke was too cool to get scared of ghosts, unlike Naruto, who she was sure would definitely get scared by the prospect of one. She smiled as she continued reading the book, her team fast becoming one of the best things she had going on for her

-x-

Why was Itachi crying?

In all honesty Sasuke did not know, but something about the way Itachi had behaved was bothering him. He was never the kind of person that would cry, that too at a kill, even if they were his own family. Was that what Itachi felt. Remorse?

Sasuke shrugged it off, he had to continue Shuriken training, he hadn't come to waste his time over nonsense like that. He had to get stronger, like Naruto.

That was another thing all together, Naruto was stronger, something that he would have laughed off two months ago had come true right in front of his very eyes, and he did not know how. He knew that Naruto was going to be taken under the tutelage of Lord Jiraya, one of the Three Legendary Sages, but he wondered what Naruto had done to deserve it. As far as he knew, Naruto did not belong to any of the prestigious clans of Konaha. An Uzumaki clan had existed somewhere in Whirlpool ages ago, but it was more than likely that Naruto was not related to them, he had just been named by the Hokage to restart a clan or something.

Or was there more to it. As far as he knew, Lord Jiraya had trained the Fourth Hokage, and if the stories were true, one of his cousins Obito and Kakashi had trained directly under the Fourth Hokage. And Kakashi and The Fourth Hokage were feared throughout the ninja world, he wondered what they thought of Jiraya.

Who cares. He had to train, it did not matter how, but he had to get as strong as Naruto in the week, for all he knew, Zabuza was probably alive and Gatou would not be happy at the failure of the mission, he would have intensified his attack but that had not happened. Why? Was he scared, Zabuza had held him off? What was happening?

What about Tazuna, the man had lied and gotten them all into huge trouble, but still, he felt a strong sense of duty, and the added incentive was he wouldn't become the demon his brother had become. That was good news, he had to protect the bridge builder as well as he had yesterday. Although he had to say that the bridge builder preferred Naruto to him, and Sasuke couldn't blame the man, Sasuke's presence tended to do that to people sometimes, just as Naruto had the ability to make people like him.

Sasuke had to admit he was warming up to Naruto as a teammate and confidant, it was like they knew each other completely. They had displayed team work and through understanding of what each other was doing multiple times, and they hated each other, he wondered how strong they would be if they were bosom buddies.

Sasuke was horrified. Buddies with Naruto, the guy who's scared of ghosts, no way.

But was it really that bad of a deal, he didn't have time to figure it out as he immersed himself in training.

-x-

"So you want him to sign the contract?"

Fukasaku was surprised, he knew that Minato had a child, but he did not know that Jiraya would make him sign the contract so soon.

"Yes Fukasaku, I think its time we advance his training, he has shown a lot of potential, even more than Minato might I add"

Fukasaku looked surprised, was this child really that good.

They were at Mount Myoboku, where Jiraya was visiting the toads.

"Yes" Jiraya said, smiling. "He has enough to summon Gamabunta and still put up a strong fight"

The toad looked stunned. Was this kid that talented.

"Where is he now?"

"He is on a mission with his teammates, his sensei is Kakashi, of the Sharingan. Minato's student, you remember him?"

The toad nodded. The kid who was always wearing a mask.

"Who do you think will become his favorite summon?" He asked Jiraya.

"Probably Bunta's sons, Gamakichi or Gamatatsu"

Fukasaku nodded. This kid seemed to be really talented.

"If you say he is good Jiraya, I will take your word for it. But lets see if he is worthy of the honor that has been bestowed upon him"

Jiraya nodded, then bowed.

"I'm afraid I have to leave, if my spy network is correct, Orachimaru might be on the move"

Fukasaku looked on gravely.

"Better not let Bunta find out, he does not like that Snake"

Jiraya smiled, Fukasaku was referring to Manda, the king of snakes.

"I'll keep that in mind."

-x-

Naruto was in a word tired, he was feeling more tired than he had ever felt before. He had been training non stop for the last few hours with his Shadow Clones, practicing Taijutsu forms, and having the clones learn how to send out pulses of wind chakra, however it had taken him a lot of effort. Finally he had managed to perfect the Wind Chakra Pulse technique, he had tested it on some trees, and was pleased to see that they were severed in half.

This could be very useful.

Kakashi Sensei had told them that Zabuza was likely to be alive,as was Haku, who had managed escaping with Zabuza, who would be nursed back to health, something that Kakashi was certain of, there was only one minor problem, he had wanted to train them so that they could become stronger, and had them start on tree climbing.

Naruto already knew tree climbing and he already knew water walking, there was only one thing that he did not know yet, and that was some wind style Jutsus that would help in battle.

Kakashi had decided to teach him **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** but it had taken him only around an hour to have that Jutsu down, so Kakashi had told him to perfect his WInd Chakra Pulse, come to think about it, Naruto had to name it, Wind Chakra pulse did not sound so cool after all.

"Yo, Naruto" Kakashi's voice snapped Naruto out of the pseudo trance that he had found himself in. "I see you have managed to perfect that Chakra Pulse thing huh? That's good, can you still train?"

Kakashi had asked him this question because he knew that Naruto had the stamina of the Uzumaki clan plus Chakra reserves that were bolstered by the Nine Tailed Fox, there was no way he could be winded up so quickly.

"As a matter of fact, I am Kakashi sensei, that Wind Thingy really messed me up"

Kakashi frowned. "Alright, I will teach you a new wind style technique, tomorrow"

Naruto smiled, he was always up for training.

-x-

Sasuke was really tired. He was almost exhausted, while Sakura was guarding Tazuna on the bridge today, he and Naruto had been trained, he had only just mastered tree climbing, while apparently Naruto had picked up a new Jutsu. This was not good. He had to train faster if he had to ever measure up to Itachi.

The new memories that had suddenly rushed up to him were confusing him, why had Itachi asked for his forgiveness, why was he crying, what did all this mean?

"Sasuke" Kakashi Sensei's voice carried over, snapping him out of it.

"Hn"

"Good job with the tree climbing, get ready tomorrow though, I will teach you a new fire style Jutsu, you'll find it quite useful"

Sasuke smiled.

Yes, this was all he needed to get stronger.

He would show Itachi, forgiveness or not, he had to beat Itachi.

-x-

Zabuza's eyes opened, Haku had managed nursing him back to good health, but what he saw was not Haku, he saw a blue skinned man, someone who looked and smelt like a shark.

"Zabuza" the man said. "Your apprentice told me what happened. Got bested by a kid? Have all the swordsmen gone so rusty?"

Zabuza shivered, it was not like him to do so. But he had to.

After all, the man in front of him was also a swordsman, someone much stronger that him or any other swordsman.

"Kisame Hoshigaki"

-x-

**Well, I would** **like to apologize for not updating soon enough, but I have just been so busy of late, that combined with my laziness has made me go a but crazy. Our semester ends are approaching and a lot of assignments to be submitted, and all that crap has essentially had me going balls to the wall, I haven't even been getting any sleep whatsoever.**

**So I'm sorry about the delay, but I will update this, irregularly for the next month, but regularly after that. You can count on it.**

**As usual tell me what you think about the reveal at the end, tell me where you think this is going, I know this was mostly a short transition chapter, I plan on making things longer once I get back to my original schedule, which included sleep, but I think this chapter (which I have written in a sleep deprived state) is just a float over for things to come.**

**I decided that I would change the whole arc and shake things up a bit, since this is a stronger Naruto, the enemies need to be stronger too, and I plan on doing just that, that's right throw in the Akatsuki.**

**Orochimaru will arrive soon enough, and Tsunade, like it or not will be in this story sooner than she should be.**

**Send in some Omake ideas, this time round though there won't be any, I will be writing a Minato's Legacy Omake Collection kinda thing soon, so send in some ideas.**

**Thank you, keep reading. DOn't forget reviewing. **


	5. Kisame Hoshigaki

**Okay, here is Chapter Number 5, now many things happen in this chapter, and I suggest you actually read this one, I would also like to thank every single person who bothered reading my stories and all the reviewers as your feed back helped, there will be an in depth note at the bottom where I will explain a lot of things. So be sure to check it out.**

**Also check out my other Minato's Legacy counter part, Minato's Legacy: Bonus, which will be my official Omake, Gaiden and Ninja Info sort of collection, which will be updated far more often than this story, as I will write in it when I don't feel like writing this main story to ward off my Writer's block.  
><strong>

**And Now- The Story itself**

-x-

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower"**

"**Wind Style:Great Breakthrough"**

"**Collaboration Style: Flame Cannons"**

The resultant technique seemed strong enough as it lit the whole clearing on fire, alarming Kakashi, maybe a forest was not a good idea to practice this, however he put them out rapidly using a water technique.

"That was strong, we have a counter for the ice mirrors that the other nin used, however we have to be careful, its best to avoid being trapped"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"I'm proud of you both, but I guess I'll have to train Sakura too, so I'm gonna show you both a B-Rank technique, how about that?"

Both the boys nodded, they were enthusiastic.

"Okay, Sasuke watch this" he said as he formed hand seals and gathered Chakra.

"**Fire Style: Exploding Flame Shot**"

Immediately a big ball of fire erupted from his mouth, and hit a tree, which exploded, and set the clearing on fire again.

He would have to be careful with this.

"Sasuke, you need to practice around water, that way you won't have to worry about killing some trees"

Sasuke nodded, there was a river close by, he could train there. He stuck around however, wanting to see what Naruto would learn.

"Alright Naruto, your turn, watch"

Kakashi formed the handseals as he looked towards a small packet of trees.

"**Wind Style: Great Cutting Whirlwind**"

A gust of wind blew as it cut through the trees, all of which were completely destroyed.

"Alright you two, learn this as quickly as you can, I have to go teach Sakura now"

The boys nodded and left.

-x-

"Okay Sakura, lets be completely honest here, you don't really have the Chakra reserves or the aptitude for Ninjutsu that both the boys have"

Sakura nodded, although she felt a bit disappointed.

"Your Taijutsu is just passable, compared to what Sasuke and Naruto display"

Sakura nodded again. Kakashi had sent her to the bridge for the second day in a row, but she hadn't expected him to join her two hours later, she had thought that maybe she was not capable enough of being trained.

"But Chakra control is something that will help" Kakashi said, smiling with his eyes.

Sakura smiled, after all, tree climbing and water walking both came naturally to her.

"You can be our official medic nin, you definitely have the Chakra control for it."

Sakura nodded, enthusiastic, was Kakashi going to teach her some healing Jutsus.

Kakashi let her down just a minute later. "Unfortunately I don't really know any healing techniques"

Sakura's face fell, however Kakashi had more to say.

"You can still pick up some Genjutsu though, I know a lot of those, and you will be able to use Genjutsu quite efficiently."

Sakura nodded again.

All of a sudden, Kakashi vanished. In a whirlwind of Cherry Blossom petals, only to reappear

"That was a basic **Illusion Technique: Flower Petal Escape **I think its fitting you use it to help hide Tazuna, for I am sure that they won't expect it, it'll help you make a getaway"

"Yes Sensei" Sakura said, determined to learn the technique, as Kakashi showed her the hand seals.

-x-

"Kisame Hoshigaki"

Kisame smiled, Zabuza was one of the swordsmen of the mist, one of his comrades, yet another person who had betrayed Mizukagure, just like himself.

"Zabuza Momochi"

"What do you want?" Zabuza snarled, Kisame could tell he was afraid, even if he hid it well.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Nine tailed host, but of course, Zabuza did not need to know that.

"He is one of the kids on that Copy Nin Kakashi's squad" Zabuza replied. "He managed to outsmart Haku"

Kisame smiled. "That's right, that shows failure Zabuza, you couldn't even keep a kid down could you, to end up in a condition such as yours because of kids. Despicable"

Zabuza snarled.

"I'll let you live Zabuza, I just want you to help me"

Zabuza's expression changed, he seemed really curious now.

Kisame smiled. The fish was on the hook.

-x-

Almost a week had passed since Kakashi had begun instructing Sakura in Genjutsu training, that alongside the book that Narutp had given her on Genjutsu had helped her progress, surprisingly Genjutsu seemed to come naturally to her, there was no sweating, and she even managed picking up an Earth Jutsu to help prevent long ranged attacks.

Sasuke and Naruto had worked on their flame cannon collaboration, they had increased their control of it in such a way that they could do it about 10 or 11 times without getting really exhausted, of course the exhaustion was all on Sasuke's part, as Naruto just seemed to have infinite stamina.

Kakashi was proud of his team's progress, Sasuke and Naruto were both living up to the legacies that were left to them while Sakura was proving to be a rather excellent Genjutsu practitioner. Maybe with a little bit of guidance under Kurenai and she could blossom. She also had potential to be a medic nin, and Kakashi was thinking of recommending her to some of the medics back home.

That is if they got back home.

He had a bad feeling, like there was something much worse than Zabuza waiting for them, something more evil and sinister, he had thoughts about whether he should have taken a mission, he seemed to be constantly doubting himself, second guessing, it seemed as if running into danger was ominous for him and his team mates.

His heart sank as he remembered about Obito, and Rin, while Obito had the fortune of passing away instead of remaining in pain, the same could not be said about Rin. Rin was destroyed, but she had to live with her destruction, she had been driven crazy, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing at all.

"Minato Sensei" he said loudly. "What would you have done?"

-x-

"My help?" Zabuza asked Kisame, he was intrigued, what could Kisame want from him. He looked at Kisame's blade, The Samehada, the Chakra consuming sword that could think for itself, a sentient sword miuch better than his own.

"Samehada desires Chakra Zabuza" Kisame drawled. "Naruto Uzumaki has lots of Chakra, he is a perfect fit"

Zabuza had wondered what had happened, apparently the kid was better than what he had originally envisioned, but he had the Nine Tails inside of him, that was why Haku had such a tough time facing Naruto.

"You see that makes him just like the-"

"Mizukage"

Kisame smiled, Zabuza was smart enough to catch on, the kid was just like the current Mizukage, and everybody and their mother had heard about the revolt and the persecution of the Bloodline Limit users, this had to end, that was what Zabuza had been aiming for, the reason why he was gathering so much money and trying to amass some resources, so that he could help in the revolt.

"Why do you want him?"

Kisame smiled, he had to keep all his cards close to his chest.

"Who says anything about wanting him? I want leave a message for a few people, and Naruto Uzumaki is the best way to do it, taking him will send out a message, a profound message"

Zabuza interrupted him at this point.

"Kisame, every one knows you are more than competent in taking the kid out, you don't need my help for it, why don't you just kill me right now and go do your job anyway"

Kisame leered at Zabuza's question. The man had made a good point, but Kisame was working for someone above him, above everything else.

"Zabuza" he sneered. "You have a death wish? What the hell is wrong with you, you barely managed staying alive and now this, you want me to kill you and leave, just like that?"

Zabuza had no response to Kisame's question, he stayed silent as he began contemplating about the circumstances.

"What will I get for this Kisame?"

Kisame smiled, so Zabuza had come over, he had wanted to talk terms, he liked this, he knew he had the advantage.

"Engage Kakashi Hatake till I manage capturing the boy, you see I have special business not only with him but also with one Sasuke Uchiha. He's the kid's team mate, the girl is unimportant, she is just a random kunoichi who does not really hold anyone's interest, so I'll spare her, maybe force her to live with her pathetic existence and in eternal guilt over the death of her team mates, and as for what you get, I will execute Tazuna on the way out, and then kill Gato, and you can have all the funds the shipping company of his earned, all for yourself. And that's not all"

Zabuza looked at Kisame, this man seemed like he was crazy, spouting off weird promises, what more could the man have to offer to him.

Kisame smiled, Zabuza could be easily manipulated, after all the two had similar goals.

"I will also help kill Mizukage Yagura" he said smiling.

-x-

Sasuke had immersed himself in training, all the while thinking about the memories that Itachi had blocked within him, apparently according to the sealing books Naruto had carried, there was a kind of seal used for blocking all the mental memories of an accident a person might have had, as this was apparently very useful in helping people with trauma issues, what was worse, was that in some stressful situations, the memory seal could have been broken. Sasuke realised that being trapped in those mirrors facing certain death was a stressful situation in itself.

"Why Itachi, why did you do what you did?"

"Sasuke"

Sasuke doubled over in shock, the voice was so familiar, it was the voice of what once used to be his favorite person, who was now someone he had wanted to kill. and then again was shrouded in mystery. It was the voice of his brother Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke still couldn't believe it, maybe the training had rendered him to hallucinating, maybe he would have to get himself checked. He activated his Sharingan, noting that it caused him a lot of stress, more so than usual.

"Ah, the Sharingan I see" Itachi said simply. And suddenly Sasuke was filled with rage, this person was responsible for his tormented existence, but before he could charge Itachi, he needed one question answered.

"Why was there a memory seal on me Itachi?"

Itachi seemed a bit shocked, and Sasuke smiled. It took a lot for Itachi to actually show some emotion, even when he was young he was known to have turned off all his emotions as a Shinobi.

"The memory seal was not supposed to come off-" Itachi trailed off, it was like he was not even focusing on Sasuke anymore, he seemed more perturbed by the fact that the seal had come off.

"Itachi, ANSWER ME!" Sasuke screamed, his scream would have gone further had it not been for the trees around him.

"Sasuke, I'll show you, look in my eyes"

And Sasuke looked, as the Mangekyo Sharingan showed him everything that had happened.

-x-

It started with Itachi disillusioned with the Uchiha clan, wishing for the cycle of hatred to end, a planned coup of Konoha that would have caused a lot of problems for the village, being ordered to assassinate the whole clan, trying to save Shishui Uchiha from dying but instead activating his Mangekyo Sharingan due to the grief, being forced to kill his love Yumi, being approached by a masked man who called himself Madara Uchiha, and finally him asking the Third Hokage to protect Sasuke with his life.

To say that Sasuke was shocked was a massive understatement, he felt like he had been punched in the stomach, the air had been knocked out of his lungs, he couldn't breathe.

"Sasuke, I'm dying"

Sasuke shuddered, why was Itachi dying, what was happening? He needed answers, not ambiguity that was being given to him instead.

"You were supposed to kill me, yourself, and never know what happened. I never expected the seal to give away like that."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sasuke screamed, it was like he had had enough. He was about to snap, and snap he did, he charged towards Itachi, who simply sidestepped him-

And poked him in the forehead.

Something about this quieted Sasuke down, the familiarity of the gesture, the brotherly love that it was filled with, it was almost eerie that Itachi could still manage doing that.

"Calm down little brother" Itachi said, "I will explain everything in due time"

"I want an explanation- NOW" Sasuke said, making sure that the 'now' was final, he wasn't even sure if he could believe what Itachi had shown him.

Itachi smiled. "Impatient as usual I see Sasuke" he said smiling away. "Listen to me, trust me, I am not lying to you. You have to protect Naruto, make sure that he doesn't reach the bridge tomorrow."

Sasuke looked puzzled, what was Itachi on to?

"Sasuke" Itachi continued, "Naruto is the host of the Nine Tailed Fox, he was responsible for saving you from Haku, now its your turn to save him"

"What are you talking about? Itachi, I want answers, not more -"

"I know" Itachi said, sounding slightly impatient now. "I will give you your answers Sasuke, just know this, slip this in his food, make sure Kakashi does not see this" he continued, handing Sasuke a bottle, Sasuke who had paid a little bit of attention in Ninja Academy during herb classes recoginsed it immediately, it was a sedative

"It'll knock him out, Kakashi might think its Chakra exhaustion, due to training, and so the herb will keep him down for a while, you must in the meantime go to the bridge, don't tell anyone about our meeting."

"You will be visited by somebody, who will have a black cloak on with red clouds around the bottom. The organisation he works for is after Naruto's tailed beast, and this is detrimental for you, and for all of Konoha. Hold them back sucessfully Sasuke, and I promise you on my life, I will personally answer all your questions"

Sasuke nodded, if Itachi was telling the truth, he would have to protect Naruto. Sasuke smiled to himself, finally acknowledging Naruto as his friend and teammate, his comrade and his rival.

"Sasuke-" Itachi continued. "Even if you hate me now, just remember that I am your big brother, I am something you should compare yourself to, I am someone you should strive to outclass, and I will be at my proudest when you do, because that's what big brothers are for"

Itachi vanished before Sasuke could say anything, leaving him with more questions.

-x-

Later that night, Naruto felt drowsy, more tired than he had felt before eating his dinner, maybe it was Chakra exhaustion, he sighed as he fell asleep.

Sasuke smiled, Naruto would be out of the battle tomorrow, now he hoped that they could outlast the somebody his brother had been talking about.

-x-

Kakashi was worried, even though Sasuke had slipped Naruto a harmless sedative, he wondered if it was to sabotage his performance, or was it for something else. He couldn't think about it for a second longer as all of a sudden, he saw the great toad sage Jiraiya.

"Kakashi" Jiraiya said, sounding more serious than Kakashi had ever heard him sound. "We need to talk- now"

-x-

**Writing this chapter made me feel like Masashi Kishimoto, because I focused more On Sasuke than I did on Naruto, but jokes aside, this chapter was probably the most important thing I have written yet, as it sets up the plot, and I liked this chapter and enjoyed writing it, and even though Itachi was supposed to have appeared a chapter late, I felt that by condensing two chapters, I could really push this story further. Most of you may have noticed that the story is really fast paced and there is minimal action, well, action from the next chapter onwards. Also I will tell you that Akatsuki that arrive to capture Naruto will not be Itachi and Kisame, so you can guess who it is and PM me, or just guess and do nothing about it and read on, or stop reading (Please don't)**

**Someone asked me about Hinata's involvement, don't worry, soon. She will debut in Minato's Legacy Bonus as a Gaiden chapter where her team of a glorified dog, a glorified Bug and Red Eyes but Not Sharingan sensei will undertake a C-Rank missions, send in some ideas if you want to and I will credit you for it.  
><strong>

**There will also be a Team 10 C Rank mission, but that will come sometime in May.  
><strong>

**Don't expect updates for the next week as I will be busy writing my Semester Ends (wish me luck ) and I will finish them on Monday 30th April, after which I will be heading home to just all out relax. So the next update will probably be sometime in the second week of May, and If I'm feeling bored enough, maybe earlier.  
><strong>

**Also, I am looking for A Beta Reader, as I think that not having one severely limits my Chapter lengths, because if I write longer chapters, it will cause me to write like 'thsi' so if you are interested PM me, and we'll work something out.  
><strong>

**As usual read and review, send in your Omake ideas if you have any, also send in ideas for Side Missions for the various members of Konoha 12.  
><strong>

**You can also look forward to a Naruto Self Insert fic that I have been working on, which has lead me to read the plethora of Horrible Self Inserts on this very archive and see what they have been doing wrong, I have occasionally come across some good ones, one such fic is "Dreaming Of Sunshine" by Silver Queen which is well written, avoids most of the traps other Self Insert Authors fall into and most importantly IS REGULARLY UPDATED, unlike my fics which just reflect my downright laziness.  
><strong>

**My aim is to Lampshade all the things Horrible Self Insert fics do, while my OC tries to change everything that is illogical about the show, and have minimal success, in other words a Parody  
><strong>

**Tell me what you guys think about the self insert fic, send in some ideas about what you would like to see, tell me if I SHOULD do an OC or I SHOULD NOT do an OC . **

**P.S Send me a name for a male and female character, I suck at Japanese names  
><strong>

**So see you guys in May.  
><strong>


	6. True Art

**Hey Vegeta, what does the website say about the number of hits this story has gotten.**

**Its over Nine THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAND...actually it just hit ten thousand. Wow, I never expected 10,000 hits from this story to be honest with you, I thought I would crash and burn, but thanks to you guys, there's still some story ideas in my head, so I just hope this support keeps on coming.**

**Detailed note at the bottom.**

"I did what you asked me to Itachi"

They were at a local dango shop in the wave, and everything was overpriced, compared to Konoha at least.

"The poverty here is really going to be a problem Kisame" Itachi said as he ate another Dango. Kisame merely sneered.

"This is not something funny Itachi, why the hell did you want me to seek out Zabuza anyway?"

Itachi smiled, "It'll leave Sasuke and Naruto free to deal with Deidara and Sasori"

Kisame's eyes widened. "You can't possibly-" he began but he was promptly stopped by Itachi.

"I don't expect them to last more than five minutes, but I think five minutes will be more than enough"

Kisame was puzzled, Itachi had been acting this way ever since he had met him, and so this should not really be any different for him, but for some reason something about Itachi was not rubbing Kisame the right way.

"Five minutes, Itachi, they will die"

Itachi smiled. "Oh no, my brother has a long life...longer than mine" he added, almost as an afterthought.

Kisame sneered. "Well, if you take care of yourself, maybe you'll live longer. Have you taken the medicine"

Itachi let out a small chuckle. "Tsunade of The Sannin couldn't cure me now Kisame, surely I am dying"

"So by manipulating your brother to face Sasori and Deidara, you are compensating for something?" he asked, in an incredulous tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Naruto and Sasuke will have back up"

Back up, Kisame thought to himself. What kind of back-up.

-x-

"Kakashi, do you realise how dangerous this is right now?"

"I thought the Akatsuki were above all this?"

"Obviously they aren't"

So a criminal organisation was after Naruto, and for some reason Kakashi was not surprised by this, not even one bit. Maybe being the disciple of one of the most respected and feared ninjas had rendered him immune to all this kind of stuff.

"Kakashi, are you listening" Jiraiya asked him.

He nodded, at this point there was not much he could do. "What's your source Lord Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya was silent, he had told Kakashi that the information was strictly confidential. Perhaps inside information.

"Anyway Sasuke has knocked Naruto out, we don't have to worry about him being there at the bridge tomorrow"

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, who eye-smiled. "I don't know why he did that Lord Jiraiya, maybe it was to one up him or something, but it works, I will deal with him personally when the time comes"

"Or" Jiraiya said as it suddenly hit him. "He knows about what is going to happen tomorrow."

-x-

**At The Great Wave Bridge**

Sasuke was trapped in the ice mirrors again, his Sharingan was probably the only reason he was surviving, Sakura was with Tazuna while Kakashi was engaged with Zabuza. Kakashi needed to take care of that swordsman quickly, those cloak guys could show up anytime.

Since he was in the ice mirrors, he failed to observe a clay spider creep up inside them, as he was evading the ninja who had trapped him inside them.

-x-

Sasori looked on at the scene unfolding in front of him. The copy ninja Kakashi, maybe the option of being able to capture the Jinchuriki was not going to work out.

"Deidara, its the copy nin" he said slowly, "Be careful."

"Master Sasori" Deidara said smiling. "Don't worry, I'll test the abilities of the Jinchuriki myself, with the help of my artistic abilities"

-x-

Itachi and Kisame were looking on at the battle going on the bridge. Suddenly Kisame's blade let out a growl.

"They're here"

-x-

Kakashi realised that a Kunai was no match for Zabuza's cleaver, he had to do something else, something drastic.

"Zabuza, you are really honored I think, because you get to see my only original ability in action" Kakashi said smiling when he noticed his opponent's eyes widen in a combination of shock and fear.

"**Lightening Style: Lightening Cutter**"

He charged towards Zabuza with lightening in his hand.

Somewhere else, Haku realised he had to hurry.

Itachi saw Haku leave, the mirrors, this was Sasuke's chance.

-x-

"Master Sasori" Deidara said smiling. "Don't worry, I'll test the abilities of the Jinchuriki myself, with the help of my artistic abilities"

"Art- Art is immortal Deidara, you have no idea what art is."

Deidara laughed. "Master Sasori, you of all people should know. While you might be a really arty creator of puppets. My art- is an EXPLOSION"

BOOM.

-x-

Naruto woke up with a jump. Had he overslept, one look at the alarm clock told him everything that he needed to know. Damn it, he had overslept.

He rushed downstairs, only to find Pervy Sage sitting on the dining table, casually drinking tea as two bandits were tied up beside him, both unconscious.

"Gato's men, don't worry"

"Pervy sage, I overslept, what the hell do I do? I have to go-"

"You are not going anywhere" Jiraiya said, "I have something I want to teach you, it was your father's technique"

Naruto perked up, but it did not convince him.

"NOW, I AM ON A MISSION SAGE, WHAT IS THE IDEA HERE?"

Jiraiya laughed. This was gonna be tough.

-x-

BOOM.

The explosions went off, just as soon as Sasuke had managed performing a substitution, he was glad he did that because as soon as he materialised, he saw that the whole mirror contraption was smoked. I could have died, he thought. Are they here?

-x-

What was that?

Kakashi was confused, he had just seen something creep up close to him and explode, causing him to veer off direction with his jutsu, but he had survived. The other two were not so lucky. Zabuza had his arm come off, while Haku who had borne the brunt of the explosion was dead.

"That's all they got. Hn"

Kakashi whipped around, only to see that the intruder was a blonde, and Kakashi recognised him instantly.

"You are-"

"Save it, Copy Kakashi" the ninja said smiling. "If I here another person call me terrorist bomber again, I will lose it. I am an artist, wasn't that explosion beautiful?"

What was this guy on? What was he trying to say? He looked at this man's uniform, black cloaks with red clouds. _Akatsuki_.

-x-

"Its time, Itachi, do you think he'll live through it?"

"He has to"

Apparently that was all Kisame was going to get from Itachi at the moment, the guy was too stoic for his own good.

"The jinchuriki isn't around Itachi, looks like Sasuke at least partially succeeded"

Itachi smiled, but Naruto was the least of his problems at the moment, he was more concerned about other things right now.

-x

"Oh Sh-" Sasuke thought as he saw his sensei being jumped by a blonde guy, with hair similar to Naruto's. And the cloak. This was one of the men Itachi had talked about. So now he had to survive against these people, what the hell was happening, this wasn't making any sense to him anymore.

"Sasuke" said Kakashi, calmly. "Focus"

That was incredibly kind of him, Sasuke thought, sneering. He had never been in as many life and death situations as Kakashi. Who the hell did this guy think he was, telling him to focus, did he expect Sasuke to actually hold his own, what was the masked nin thinking.

"Oh what a shame" said the blonde man, smiling and nonchalantly swallowing some clay, as if he did this everyday. "The jinchuriki isn't here, what a shame" he continued. The blonde man let out a huge sigh. "And to think I went upto c3 for these pushovers"

_Pushovers. _Who the hell did he just call a pushover. Sasuke's blood began boiling, he was almost tempted to charge at this man, but he figured that since the target was Naruto, waiting it out would be better.

"Wait" said another voice coming into focus. This man was covered in a cloak from head to toe, and seemed to walk with a limp. "Its that Sharingan Kakashi Hatake, son of Konoha's White Fang" he said, laughing. "Just imagine how pissed the Zombie Combo will be if we kill him and take the bounty for ourselves."

The blonde man began laughing. "Oh Master Sasori" he said in between gasps "You don't speak much, but when you do you always crack me up" he continued, laughing away as his attention suddenly turned to Sasuke.

"Ah, the splitting image of his brother, Itachi Uchiha" he said looking at Sasuke, for some reason the name Uchiha was spoken as some sort of a guttural snarl. Almost animal like.

"Still holding grudges eh, Deidara?" the other man asked him.

"I swear to you Master Sasori, he will die by my own hands, I will avenge my defeat, and show him what true art is. True art is not the fancy designs in his eye."

Sasori turned towards Deidara, obviously trying to pacify him as Deidara began chewing up some more clay, he soon fashioned some kind of a clay bird.

"Deidara, hold your temper" Sasori said, his tone giving away the dire situation Sasuke and Kakashi were in right now.

"I will however get some practice by killing his brother first" Sasuke flinched. This man was coming for him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, congratulations, you get to see my art in action today"

Sasuke began crawling backwards, Kakashi who was incapacitated and was helpless to do anything. _Looks like this is it for me._ Sasuke thought, gulping.

The clay birds (the man named Deidara had made some more) all began flying towards Sasuke.

"You see Uchiha, my art is an-"

"Explosion"

BOOM.

-x-

The smoke cleared and Deidara lay there, incapacitated. His clay birds were gone. Somehow Sasuke had been saved, but how the hell did that explosion occur. Who had done that?

Kakashi sighed. He was getting old now, maybe he was going senile.

He fainted.

-x-

"_Genjutsu_" Kisame said incredulously. "Itachi, surely that is cheating" he said, smiling as though he already expected the answer.

"That is the way of the Shinobi" Itachi said, calmly.

"But still, you know, maybe I wouldn't have been so worried" Kisame said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"You know Kisame" said Itachi, a small grin on his face. "You sure are sensitive for a shark guy"

Kisame's face fell, "Oh man, why does everyone make fun of my skin"

Itachi however did not pay any further attention to Kisame, he was focused on Deidara and Sasori.

"So, not only did the Jinchuriki didn't show up, even Itachi Uchiha managed to get wind of our wherabouts" Sasori said, preparing himself to battle. Itachi slipped into his own stance.

"You want to fight me Master Sasori, surely you are not as foolish as your partner?" Itachi asked him, Sasori grinned.

"He might be reckless, but he gets the job done. Just like me" Sasori said smiling.

"Well, whatever you had to do, you couldn't get it done this time Sasori. Leave."

Sasori smiled. "Can I take my partner? Or is that something you are planning to capture, you know, for bounty purposes?" Sasori asked him.

"Take him"

Sasori smiled and murmured something that sounded like _good. _Soon, he took Deidara, and placed him between the tale of his protective puppet, and left.

"Sasuke" Itachi said slowly, "you wanna know the truth? Because you survived, I'll give it to you"

-x-

"I MISSED THE FIGHT!" Naruto shouted, for the fiftieth time. "Oh man, COME ON. PERVY SAGE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

It was a week after the incident at the bridge, the men in cloaks had not bothered them since, and yet Sasuke was feeling uneasy. The missing nin from The Mist, Zabuza and Haku had both died, and Zabuza's sword had gone missing. Too bad, he had wanted it, he thought it would be impressive to have had the weapon while defeating Itachi, but now it seemed as though everything was backwards. He didn't know what he wanted, even now, Itachi had more control and influence over him.

Jiraya scowled. "Shut up idiot, I was teaching you a very important Jutsu"

"OH SCREW THAT JUTSU" Naruto said, almost tearing up. "Sasuke and Sakura took him on alone, oh MAN"

Sasuke tuned out Naruto. He had seen the person responsible for his family not existing anymore, apart from his own clan who brought about their doom, Danzou Shimura was another town elder like the others who had suddenly become a thorn in Sasuke's side. However Itachi had told him to hold his anger, and not do anything till he told him so, however Itachi did tell him to ask the Hokage and that the Hokage would provide all the help Sasuke needed.

Should he have hated his village for killing off his clan, or like his brother just accept it as something that needed to be done. He looked around observing the faces of Naruto, Sasuke hated to say this, but he would have missed his presence if anything had happened to him. So for now, as long as Naruto and even Sakura were here, he could bear all his feelings and the hatred. Maybe it would go away some day.

His immediate concern was shutting Naruto up, Kakashi was unaware that Itachi had shown up as he was unconscious at the time, the only person who knew was Sasuke. And now he had to get Naruto to shut up.

"NARUTO" he shouted, something completely unlike him. "Can you shut up, you should be glad you didn't fight You would have died" he said, grinning.

This pissed Naruto off more. "HEY, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN IDIOT, COME ON"

Kakashi giggled, while Jiraya scowled. "Kid you better give what I teach you some respect, come on, it's not a child's play"

"You had me pop a water balloon Pervy Sage"

"Don't call me that, and anyway its not like you did it anyway, you couldn't even pop a water balloon"

Upon hearing that, Naruto sweat dropped. 'Oh man that was low' he thought to himself.

"Anyway" Kakashi said, "let's go home people"

And just like that, the five Shinobi left The Land Of Waves.

-x-

"Ah ha ha ha" a short and portly man said, "This is wonderful, just wonderful, what do they call this Shiro?"

The man named Shiro looked at the sword that his master was carrying.

"One of the tools of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen, Zabuza Momoichi's Zanbatou"

"This will fetch a lot of money won't it?"

Shiro nodded. "Plenty master"

-x-

Meanwhile in Konoha, Team 8 had assembled in the Hokage's office.

"Ah, welcome people" Sarutobi said as they walked in, Hinata with Kiba and Shino in tow.

"Good day Lord Hokage" Hinata said, bowing down. Sarutobi smiled.

"I have a mission for you guys, its in The Land Of Waves, and is C-Ranked. Kurenai, you think they are ready"

Kurenai did not say anything. she just nodded.

"Good, your job is to take out Gato"

-x-

**Phew, that was tough. I am setting up the next few arcs, and guess what, they are not the Chuinin Exam Arc. I haven't decided what to call the new story line yetm but I think the name 'The Antique Collectors Arc' sounds swell. What do you think. To put it without spoiling, Jiraiya's spy network will find out about an auction which involves some antiques. Featured items will be Zabuza's blade, and surprise surprise...I won't tell you yet, read the next chapter. If you manage to guess what the other item is..PM me and I'll give you a shout out.** **I think being called a clever guy on this story would be pretty good lip service, don't you think?**

**Sorry about the late update man, I was having too much fun.**

**And now, Omake time.**

"What the hell is this?"

"Hello Kakashi sensei" Naruto said smiling at him.

"What is this Naruto, what kind of a CD is this"

"Why this is one of your own Bowie sensei" Sakura said smiling. "This single is called Under Pressure, you know, I'm sure you remember"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"You are a 1970's Glam Rock Sensation David Bowie" Sasuke said, in a monotone which had Sakura and Naruto staring at him.

"What, you guys were channeling Naruto Spoof Comedy Abridged Parody Yada Yada Yada show right?"

Now it was Naruto and Sakura's turn to sweat drop.

"I told you already" Kakashi said in a melodic tune. "I'm not David Bowie"

Silence.

And then Sakura spoke.

"This Omake scene sucks, I can't believe the writer is making me do this"

"Hn. This is too bad for an Uchiha, if I were to act on a proper script, I'd win a Golden Globe" Sasuke said smiling.

"That's nothing. Bullshit such as The Tourist and Burlesque was nominated for a Golden Globe too Sasuke, I'm winning the Oscar"

"Hey, don't insult Burlesque Naruto, I loved that movie" Kakashi said, trying to defend the movie.

Naruto stared at him for a couple of minutes. Kakashi shrugged as if to indicate 'What'. Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

"But Naruto, remember, the popular opinion never prevails in the Academy Awards, since the show is called Naruto, you are the most popular character, which means you won't win. The winner will be-" Sakura said, pausing for a while.

"Shino" all of them said at once.

Shino Aburame walked in, having heard the whole thing.

"Sometimes, you can end up hurting people's feeling Team 7" he said, in a regretful tone as he left.

"Oh man" Naruto said. "Now he's gonna sulk"

Everybody sweat dropped.

-x-

**I know I know, Read and review people, good or bad, I need it all, when you review I'm glad, cause I need to stand tall.**

**I suck at poetry. But tell me if I sucked just as bad on this story. I know that I sacrificed the action, but I swear to God I'll put in tons of fight scenes in the next arc. I promise. **

**The next chapter is not in the continuity of the story as it introduces Hinata, so if you want to return to the original story, SKIP TO CHAPTER 8**

**Also check out my latest fic, Its A Mad Mad Mad World. It's gonna be a parody of self inserts, and I need y'all to give me an honest opinion. Every situation in that story is like an Omake in this story turned up to 11.**

**Stay tuned, more updates in the next(?) week, hopefully.**


	7. Interlude 1: Team 8

**Okay then, I don't know what got into me, but this one came too early didn't it. Anyway, this is the Hinata mission I had said I would write. I finally got around to it.**

**I have to tell you its unlike the other chapters in the way I used flashbacks, and I'll explore some more, though the plotting of this chapter I had wanted the front and the back to meet, I couldn't do it, but still I had fun doing this. And now, the story**_  
><em>

-x-

_Wave County, 12th December._

For any thirteen year old child, drinking Sake in a bar would have been a strict no-no. But Kiba Inuzuka was no ordinary thirteen year old, he was a ninja, an adult by the definitions of a Shinobi world, he was perfectly entitled to drink Sake in a bar. However had his sensei found him drinking Sake at this point, he would be a dead ninja. That is why he refused the offer of a civilian who had heard about the Inuzuka clan and had offered Kiba some sake as a mark of respect.

"I respectfully decline, I am on a mission right now, so I can't drink." Kiba said to him, this was a lie. He was here as he wanted to celebrate a successful mission.

The man nodded, however he was soon joined by another elderly looking person, who had called him out. "Shiro, let us hurry. We have to add to our collection"

_Collection. _Kiba thought, what the hell were these guys on about.

Shiro seemed to be in some sort of a conversation with the old man, who did not seem very pleased with him, however he returned two minutes later and took his leave, apologizing for the sudden departure. He bought Kiba a Sake anyway as he was leaving, telling him to take one anyway. He looked at Akamaru, who was sitting on his head, fast asleep from the long week they had had. Akamaru opened one eye and yipped. So there was the seal of approval.

Eh, what the hell. I told him we were on a mission, but it can't hurt now that we've finished it can it. He took a gulp of Sake as he remembered how it had all started.

_Flashback. Four Days Ago._

"Ah, welcome people" Sarutobi had said as they had walked in, Hinata with Kiba and Shino in tow.

"Good day Lord Hokage" Hinata said, bowing down. Sarutobi smiled.

"I have a mission for you guys, its in The Land Of Waves, and is C-Ranked. Kurenai, you think they are ready"

Kurenai did not say anything. she just nodded.

"Good, your job is to take out Gato"

Kiba was flabbergasted. "Lord Hokage, do you mean the shipping magnate, Gato?"

From the looks on his teammates faces they had a tough time believing it too. However the Third Hokage just smiled. "Oh yes" he said as he took in some smoke from the pipe. Kurenai stiffened at that, while Kiba was just taking in the badass Hokage had seemed while doing it.

"You see, Team 7 has taken out one of the nins that were hired by Gato, which leaves nothing but meaningless Samurai who aren't properly trained in his employ." The Hokage continued. "It shouldn't be a trouble taking all the henchmen out. Anyway Gato's influence will fade as the bridge is almost done, but still you have to finish him off."

Kurenai nodded. "Yes Lord Hokage, we will make sure of it. My team and I will be successful in our efforts."

The Hokage smiled as he opened his drawer to take out an orange colored book. Kiba wondered what it was while Kurenai stiffened even more. She was as stiff as a tree. Suddenly Kiba had a desire to laugh as he realised that it was unnatural for a woman to be stiff. This was the male's job. He giggled at the seemingly clever joke he had cracked. However his giggle wasn't mental. It was real. And Kurenai heard it.

She began glaring at the Hokage, who seemed to retreat under the fierce glare cast on him. He hastily put the book back in the drawer that he had pulled it out from.

"This mission" The Hokage said, sounding flustered. "It has to be done carefully, don't announce to the whole world that Konoha Shinobi took Gato out. Try to keep things quiet while you go about the mission" The Hokage said. Team 8 nodded.

They left the village in an hour.

_End Flashback_

-x-

_Wave Country, 11th December._

Shino Aburame was confused. While he found it extremely logical that the bandits he had just taken out had deserved to die. This was their second day of operations against the forces of Gato. The first day was a stalemate. Even though the Samurai Gato had hired were pathetic, they were in a huge number. And locating them had been difficult. They had taken on a force of at least five hundred. Even as his bugs were quickly incapacitating the Samurai, Hinata was using her gentle fist techniques to strike the heart of all the Samurai that had taken her on, assuming her to be just another girl.

Oh how were they mistaken. Kiba meanwhile was using his clan techniques with Akamaru and beating the hell out of all these bandits and Samurai. However his small moment of pondering over the battle had led Shino towards a mistake. He had let himself be surrounded by the bandits.

"Face it kid, you might be Shinobi. But you are surrounded" one of the men sneered. "Surely, still not thinking you can kill our master Gato can you"

Shino smiled. While all this fighting was going on, Kurenai sensei had used a Genjutsu and entered the warehouse Gato had holed himself in. The mission was already over, as far as he was concerned. Now he had to defend himself. These men surrounding him did not have bugs on them. He decided to play with them, and began letting out his bugs. But as he was doing that, he was interrupted by Hinata, who slammed through the circle enclosing Shino, managing to strike three of the seven people in the heart, probably killing the. Kiba took the other four out with his Fang Over Fang technique.

"Shino. What the hell, watch it man? You expect us to cover for you, but how can we fight if all we do is get surrounded?"

Shino smiled.

_Flashback._

They had just left the village an hour ago, and were travelling as quickly as possible. At this rate they would be there in a day . Time was at a premium. They had to finish off the Gato threat as soon as possible. They had come a long way away from the village when Hinata decided to ask Kurenai Sensei a question.

"Kurenai Sensei, why were you glaring at the Hokage?"

Kurenai smiled. "Hinata, why I was glaring had something to do with the book Lord Hokage was reading. It was a book written by a pervert and for perverts. Its called make out tactics."

Hinata gulped. She remembered that book, one of the Hyuga branch clan members had brought that book home but was discovered, and the book stolen. In the end it turned out that it was another member of the family that had taken the book for himself.

"Kiba" Kurenai said. "I want you to stay away from that book"

Kiba gulped. It was the tone in which she said it. Hinata giggled. "Kiba, you are a huge pervert." she said, Kiba's face fell.

"Oh, Hinata, but that is really hypocritical of you" Shino said. "Its completely illogical too."

Kiba sweat dropped. Shino talked like this a lot. "What do you mean Shino" he asked him.

"I have observed Hinata spying on Naruto from time to time. She even asks her sister to alert her if she sees him. I do not understand, but I believe Hinata finds Naruto's training really attractive."

Hinata turned red like a tomato while Kurenai giggled. Kiba howled with laughter.

"Oh wow Hinata, heiress of the Hyuga clan, the one who will carry the clan on her shoulders. One of its two prodigies. And you have a thing for that idiot?"

"Don't call him an idiot" Hinata said. Appalled.

"Listen you people" Kurenai said sternly. "While all the fun and games are good, and this mission is a simple bandit camp extermination. I want you to be careful"

The team looked at Kurenai, giving her all the attention they had. Kurenai continued.

"The useless sounding D-Rank missions do the most important thing in a Shinobi's career, they help him work in a team. That's what you guys are now. A team, and a team sticks together. No matter what. Am I clear."

Kiba nodded, and spoke up. "Hey, Shino might be weird and Hinata might have a thing for Naruto, but I still consider them my friends. I swear on the Inuzuka clan loyalitiy that I will help them"

Hinata smiled (even though she was red faced) and Shino nodded. Saying something that sounded like 'That's very logical'

Kurenai nodded too, she was pleased with what Kiba had said. But she would compliment them after the mission was done.

"Good" she said. "Remember that"

They had then continued on, however Hinata still had a doubt. "Shino, how did you find out about me asking Hanabi to spy on Naruto. Were you eavesdropping?"

Shino shook his head. "I was standing right there, you just did not notice me."

Kiba and Hinata groaned. This guy was gonna sulk again.

_End Flashback_

-x-

_Wave Country, 10th December._

It had taken a day of tracking, but they had finally found the hideout. Gato had holed himself up in some sort of a warehouse. This was because of the death of one of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist, Zabuza Momoichi. Who had been hired by Gato to stop the completion of the bridge. All day long, Shino's bugs had been hard at work, while Kurenai and Hinata had done a lot of asking around. They had finally found the hideout, and there was going to be some serious bloodshed now.

Kurenai realised that the inevitable was about to happen. The truth about the world of Shinobi. Killing was just something they had to do. And before they were to launch an attack, Kurenai had told them to just kill and not worry about the consequences. These men had all deserved what was coming to them. That's what she had told them, however that was not what Hinata's father had told her.

_Flashback._

**"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms"** Hinata cried out as she launched an attack on her father. Who had blocked out most of the strikes, however she still managed to strike him at least ten times. She seemed disappointed. Maybe she had let her father down. However her father just smiled.

"Well done, daughter. I don't know what happened two years ago, but you are finally living up to your potential. To be able to strike me ten times is something only Neji has managed doing before."

Hinata smiled, she was happy that her father was proud of her. However she had to go to a team meeting in a couple of hours. Today Kurenai had said that they would be getting a new C-Rank Mission.

"Hinata, come here and sit down" Her father called out to her.

She sat down, and Hiashi began speaking.

"I know you have a gentle disposition like your mother" he said. "But I have to tell you something that is necessary for you to be a great Shinobi we know you can be."

Hinata nodded. "Some day Hinata, you will be forced to kill. And then you have to be extremely careful"

"What do you mean father?"

Hiashi smiled. "You remind me of your mother. You might feel guilty. That is not the right thing to do Hinata. Remember that you have to be remember that the people you are killing are your enemies. That's why we are all here Hinata. We are essentially good people, with honor even though we might be arrogant, the Hyuga clan is all about honor, and you are its heir. I might ask you to carry yourself in a certain manner, but take all that away and you are a Shinobi of Konoha. And A Shinobi of Konoha is a man of honor, or in your case a woman of honor. And killing is unfortunately a way of the shinobi, so you will have to uphold that honor. And I know you can do it" Hiashi said. Winking.

Hinata smiled. Something about being called a capable murderer by her father was really comforting.

"And remember, the will of fire is a real thing. The Third and I don't see eye to eye on many things, but on some things we still agree. Like the will of fire that the future will carry. The answer to our worlds problem is always in the future, which is stronger. I hope someday you and Neji and Hanabi surpass me and carry the pride of the clan and our village on our shoulders. Do what is right Hinata."

_And maybe, just maybe, you will end the curse and lead the Hyuga to an age of freedom._

_End Flashback._

Hinata smiled. She did not need to listen to what Kurenai sensei was saying. These were bad people, and they were fighting for the honor of the people of the Wave. Just for today, she was going to murder as many bad guys as she could. And smile about it.

Kiba looked at Hinata and gulped. _Holy Dog Poop. Hinata might enjoy killing them, more than me. I need to man up._

-x-

_Fire Country, 9th December_.

They had been travelling at a steady rate and were close to Wave Country. They'd be there in another six hours. Kurenai had decided to forgo rest and proceed and rest when they reached the village.

However Hinata's mind went back to the conversation earlier.

_"Listen you people" Kurenai had said sternly. "While all the fun and games are good, and this mission is a simple bandit camp extermination. I want you to be careful"_

_The team had looked at Kurenai, giving her all the attention they had. Kurenai continued._

_"The useless sounding D-Rank missions do the most important thing in a Shinobi's career, they help him work in a team. That's what you guys are now. A team, and a team sticks together. No matter what. Am I clear."_

_Kiba had nodded, and spoken up. "Hey, Shino might be weird and Hinata might have a thing for Naruto, but I still consider them my friends. I swear on the Inuzuka clan loyalitiy that I will help them"_

Hinata had smiled at that time, however she only thought about Naruto. Kurenai had given them some details about the mission Team Seven had undergone. And when she had heard that Team 7 was attacked by such a high level shinobi, she was scared. But only for a moment.

_Flashback, 6 years ago._

_She was upset. She had failed her father again. They were already talking about placing the seal on her, and her incompetence had her considering leaving the world altogether. She was sulking behind the academy when she was attacked by some older boys who were making fun of her eyes. They had began hitting her, however he had saved her. He had spiky bright blonde hair and a black shirt on._

_'Hey, its that kid who has no parents' the bullies had said._

_'He said he'll become Hokage, what a joke?'_

_The boy just smiled. 'Pick on someone your own size cowards' he had said. He had received all the beatings she was supposed to get. He had taken it till her body guard had saved him, all the boy got in return was a thank you._

_The bullies had asked him to give up, but he had said he would come back as a ghost even though he was scared of them just to become Hokage, but he would never give up._

_And then she knew it._

_End Flashback._

She didn't know it then, but Naruto changed her. She decided to never give up, and trained harder, becoming more confident as time passed by. Today she was acknowledged by everyone in her clan that mattered.. 'Naruto' she thought. 'I did it, I know you can too. Don't give up.'

_Wave Country, 12th December._

It had been a long week, thought Kiba as he began taking the gulp of Sake from the glass.

"_INUZUKA KIBA"_

That voice was cold. It was also Kurenai's. And his teammates were there too. _That's it. I'm going to the memorial stone_.

-x-

**I did this in one setting, listening to Dark Side Of The Moon (froot album) for inspiration. I hope you liked it. Next chapter we come back to the original story arc. I already dropped some hints over how I would do the Antique Collector Arc. Expect that chapter next week.**

**I was inspired to do this chapter backwards because of two movies. Memento and Irreversible (its a rape revenge french fim, don't ask) I decided it would be better to keep this chapter on the funny side, and what I think Hinata's character should have been like is exactly how I wrote the chapter. Confident around everyone, giddy around Naruto. This one is for all the people who wanted to see Hinata in the chapter. She was fun to write. I'll say second best after Sasuke.**

**Shout out to Rixxell Stryfe. The guy was able to predict some parts of the story with uncanny accuracy and left a great review, you and everyone else keep reading this.**

**Check out my Bonus material for a note about the Antique Collector arc, that'll go up Monday.**

**Read and review, tell me what you thought. We'll meet again hopefully sooner rather than later.**


	8. Antique Collectors

****..****

**Okay, now that the Hinata mission is finally over, I can move on with the Antique Collectors Arc. Bear with me as plotting the whole story will take some time, at the least this arc will be at least three chapters, but it will probably be more than that. Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me, it inspires me to write, just like it is write now, so this will officially be the transition chapter to the Antique Collectors Arc.**

**Enjoy.**

**Another disclaimer reminding you that I don't own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I would be a creepy guy who wants to change his own story.**

**I will use the Japanese honorific '-Kun' once, however this is just for humor. I might use -sama from the next chapter, it is easier to type than Lord. Look up the disclaimer in Chapter 1 if you don't know what I'm talking about**

The Land Of Mangoes was known for two things, its amazing weather that ensured it was almost always sunny, even when it rained, there would be rainbows that would make the whole place good looking and joyful. It was also known for its delicious mangoes, nothing like anywhere else in the world. There were some other places that were worth looking into, one of them was the Elder Club, the popular vacation spot of all the rich people in the world, which had housed in the past such luminaries as Gato, the famous shipping magnate and even Yukie Fujikaze, the famous actress. However today was different, today the mood in Elder Club was anything but joyous, it was more like a feeling of panic, and the reason for that was an upcoming auction.

This auction was for the benefit of rich people, the people who were interested in collecting antiques. This auction however was different, this one was for the first time focused on the weapons collected by the Shinobi.

This is exactly what bothered Otaku Megure. Just as his name suggested, he was an enthusiast, he was also responsible for conducting the auction of the Shinobi weapons, this included a giant cleaver used by one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist himself, Zabuza there were some things that were not up for sale, this was what worried Otaku.

The Gold and Silver Brothers from Kumo were well known for their skill and the weapons they possessed, this included one of the weapons they had used in battle. The Banana Palmed Fan, which was apparently a very powerful weapon and was one of the few things that the Kumo hadn't recovered from the brothers, and thanks to sheer luck, the weapon had been recovered by Otaku and Shiro. Also going to be in the collection was a kunai used by the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze that had just been found by some bandits a couple of days ago, they would reach him in a week, in short a three pronged kunai that was a gold mine for him.

This weapon had been already bought by a missing nin named Hiruko, who was offering Otaku a large amount of money for it. Otaku didn't understand why this was even needed as The Sage Of Six Paths was essentially a myth in the Ninja world, he was not complaining. After all, it was a lot of money for him, and that was good for his business.

Ever since Gato had been killed ,Otaku had begun feeling restless, the Konoha shinobi had taken Gato out, and Gato was one of his prized customers, every rare diamond necklace or painting Otaku had ever found, Gato was interested in. In return he used to supply Otaku with his two obsessions, Opium and women. Now that his lifeline was erased, he wondered how he would get by.

He was lost in his thoughts sitting in his office when the door opened, he wouldn't have noticed it had it not been for the small creaking noise that doors make when they shut. It was his assistant, Shiro.

"What d you want" he asked Shiro, he was tired and it was showing in his voice, it was clear that at the moment he did not want to have a conversation, but if Shiro had bothered interrupting him then it had to be something important.

"The Kumo shinobi we found, he was apparently aware of our auction. He managed to get away before we could apprehend him, I think we should call it off" said Shino, sounding as worried as he looked. This only angered Otaku further, these stupid Shinobi were too annoying for anyone's good.

"Of course you couldn't catch him, he is a Shinobi you dim witted creep" he said yelling, causing Shiro to recoil, however anyone observing this scene could tell that Shiro was used to this kind of behavior from his boss, after all this was the story before every auction that had involved illegal or dangerous (generally both together) items that were up for sale or worse, behind the books, Otaku would turn paranoid. This paranoia was justified although it wasn't pleasant by any means.

"What are you staring at me for, go take some money from the dammed treasury and pump up our security, go. NOW"

Shiro obeyed, glad that he would get to leave the office of his now grumpy boss.

Otaku just stared, they couldn't bring him down this easily. He continued looking determinedly at the wall in front of him, his eyes transfixed at the painting of the whale with blue piercing eyes, this painting was his medium of escape, something he could lose himself in every time he looked at, he got up as he began to move towards the painting, he wasn't too tall, he wasn't too old, but you could say that his job had added an extra ten years.

He smiled as he stared at the painting of the whale, and the blue piercing eyes.

-x-

It had been a week since the team of Konoha shinobi had left the Land Of Waves, they had just arrived back at the Hokage's office and turned in their report, however Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were still in his office while a somewhat reproachful Sakura had been sent home.

The third Hokage smiled at the scene in front of him, while Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto each looked at him. While Sasuke and Kakashi had seriousness in their eyes, Naruto who had been asked to stay by Sasuke was puzzled as to why he was even here, and anyone who looked at him could tell.

"So" Naruto said trailing off. "Why am I here, I turned in the report right, I guess I should leave and have my favorite Ichiraku's Ramen" he continued, turning around and trying to leave, however Sasuke and Kakashi both managed to get a hand on Naruto's orange jacket. This caused Naruto to let out a small 'Hey' in a voice that was laced with puzzlement and disgust at having his jacket tainted.

"Okay Okay, I'll stay, but why, what have I done?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

This seemed to have struck a chord with the Hokage too, and he spoke up. "Yes, why do you to want Naruto to stay?"

Kakashi stepped up, "I actually did not want to involve Naruto in this conversation but seeing that it concerns him, I have to be honest here. Naruto, you were drugged by Sasuke a day before the final battle at the bridge, this was why you couldn't get involved"

Upon hearing this, Naruto was understandably outraged, and it showed. His face turned red as he glared at Sasuke, "What the hell?" he asked Sasuke looking at him, to any onlooker this would have seemed really comical. However the seriousness in the fact that Sasuke had drugged Naruto was not lost on anyone. Meanwhile Naruto kept on with insulting Sasuke and saying things such as 'supposed to be my partner' and 'betrayal of comrades' and so on. He kept at it till the Hokage raised his hand. The look on The Hokage's face wasn't the smile that it had been upto this point, it was some sort of a poker face. Expressionless.

"May I ask you why you drugged Naruto, Sasuke?" the Hokage said in a voice that was just slightly laced with coldness. This caused Sasuke to sneer.

"May I ask you why my brother was asked to kill his clan, _Lord_ _Hokage_" he said, emphasizing on the word Hokage making it sound like it was an abuse. Kakashi had his face covered by a mask, but it was pretty obvious that he had an open mouth, not believing what he was hearing. The Hokage seemed like he had been punched in the stomach while Naruto seemed puzzled, the seriousness of what Sasuke had just accused The Hokage of had gone completely over his head.

"W-Where did you hear that?" The Hokage asked Sasuke, the stumbling of his words made it clear that he was affected, he was trying to cover up a lie that had already been caught. Kakashi still was not speaking. Sasuke just had that sneer fixed on his face. Naruto too had gone silent seeing the Hokage himself reduced to a stuttering heap on his desk. It looked pathetic.

"Guess who told me?" Sasuke said, causing the Hokage to gasp. Even Kakashi seemed puzzled now, as he did not know who told him, and there were some things only the Hokage knew.

"Do you mean to say he told you? Himself?" the Hokage asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice, however Sasuke was only angered further.

"Listen to yourself" he said, practically spitting his words out now. "Of course he himself told me, according to him only four people apart from him knew, one of them is here, who do you think it is?" he asked in some sort of a mocking tone. Naruto looked at Sasuke in awe while making a gesture at the Hokage, as if to say 'be angry at him' while Kakashi continued staring.

"Naruto and Kakashi sensei are here because these two were deemed trust worthy enough by him to know the truth, and now you have to tell them the truth. But most importantly, you have to tell ME the truth" Sasuke said, screaming out the 'ME' part.

The Hokage looked on gravely as he nodded, however he turned around and looked at the window. "Show yourself now" he said slowly.

Suddenly, the greatest pervert of them all Jiraiya materialized in front of them.

"Yes sensei, if I think I know what your question is, the answer is Yes, Uchiha Itachi is my source"

Kakashi gasped, probably two minutes had passed since his mouth had been forced open, it probably wasn't healthy to keep his mouth open any longer.

"That was your source?" he asked Jiraiya, who just nodded. Naruto looked stunned.

"But I thought you wanted to kill Itachi for the slaughtering of your clan, why would you listen to him?" Naruto said, awed at the whole scenario unfolding right in front of his eyes.

"I am not listening to him, yet" Sasuke said slowly. "He had asked me to verify his claims by asking you, Lord Hokage, and you seem to have done that, judging by your reaction. Now tell me the truth"

The Hokage nodded, if Itachi had wanted Sasuke to know, so be it. "This is an SS- Class secret, do you hear me?" he said in a low but commanding tone, "This does not leave this room"

Sasuke nodded, now he would have the Truth.

-x-

"Can you believe it?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who hadn't spoken for a while now. Both of them were at the Ichiraku Ramen hut, and Sasuke was shocked that he had managed to be dragged along to the store by Naruto, but he decided that it was a pleasant kind of shock. He slurped the last of his miso ramen (he had to admit it tasted great) before he spoke.

"Its true, and my brother probably did the right thing" he said, while Naruto gasped.

"That does not make any sense Sasuke, why would you forgive a guy who killed his whole family off to complete a mission, frankly I am disgusted right now, its unbelievable that the old man was involved in any of this, ya know" Naruto said, causing Sasuke to smile

The idiot had his morals after all.

"What would you have done?" Sasuke asked Naruto, "if you were him, how would you have handled the situation?"

Naruto did not have to think long for that answer, it came to him immediately. "I would convince them to not revolt, I know I would"

Sasuke smiled, his family was not that easy to convince, but the look on Naruto's face meant that he actually believed that he could convince someone like that.

However Naruto had more to say. "Thanks" he said slowly.

"What for?"

Naruto slurped some more of that ramen before answering. "For trusting me with this, I know it must be hard for you, but I am glad you considered me important enough to be told-" he trailed off.

"Idiot" Sasuke said, causing Naruto to scowl. "Stop treating this like its a romantic movie, I just tell my best friend everything" This brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"Ah, Sasuke-KUN" Naruto said in a mock dreamy voice. "I am your best friend, aw" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke smirked. "You were my first friend, so it is obvious isn't it?" he asked Naruto, as he threw some money on the counter and got up and started walking away, Naruto did the same albeit a bit more clumsily and followed Sasuke.

"Hey, stop acting so cool Sasuke, come on, wait up" Naruto said as he caught up with Sasuke.

"I wonder what I will do now, I can't obviously kill my brother anymore, I wonder what goal I will set my self now" Sasuke said, scratching his head.

Naruto seemed to have an answer to this too, "Well isn't that really simple, train to surpass your brother, and also-" he stopped. Sasuke looked at Naruto who had a grin on his face.

"What?" he asked the blonde who kept grinning.

"Oh come on Sasuke" he said laughing and nudging Sasuke's shoulder. "You forgot about resurrecting your clan Sasuke, your clan, you know, with Sakura"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in horror. "Or if not Sakura" Naruto said smiling, "How about Ino, or some other girl, or all about all of them? At once"

Sasuke was horrified as Naruto performed his Sexy Jutsu, except he transformed into Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke" Saku- Naruto said in a slow seductive tone. "Wanna resurrect your clan with me?" she continued winking. Sasuke who had white eyes by now fainted. While Naruto transformed back into himself and burst into laughter. "Oh man, that was funny"

"NARUTO"

Naruto turned to look at the person responsible for the voice. It was Sakura. She had seen everything.

Naruto gulped. He was in trouble

-x-

Jiraiya had remained in the Hokage's office along with Kakashi and Sarutobi-Sensei after Naruto and Sasuke had left, they had talked about some things, which included Naruto's learning of the Rasengan. Naruto had made great progress with that Jutsu, having gotten down the first and second stages in a week. He was almost done with it. Jiraiya had no doubt that he would be the one to complete the Rasengan, the way Minato had always wanted it, after all, it was left for him to do it, and thanks to the fox and the large reserves, Naruto had a great chance of accomplishing the infusion of Nature Chakra into the Rasengan.

"So Jiraiya, is the Akatsuki moving yet?"

Jiraiya shook his head as if to indicate a 'no'.

"It was just a scouting mission Sensei, they weren't planning on grabbing him just yet. As far as Itachi told me, they have to capture all the beasts for some sort of weapon, however they are yet to capture a single one"

"How does Itachi know all of this Lord Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked him, Hiruzen nodded at the question.

"Itachi used to work for them, that is until Orochimaru tried to attack Itachi"

There were identical looks of shock on the faces of Kakashi and the Hokage after hearing this.

"Yeah" Jiraiya said smiling. "Itachi was concerned that Orochimaru would move for Sasuke if he couldn't have Itachi, because for some really messed up reason, he wants the Sharingan"

Kakashi gasped.

"When is he going to move?" Kakashi asked him, he had to make sure that Sasuke was ready to be able to defend himself if it ever came to the snake sage trying to capture him.

"If it was that simple, I would have taken some action Kakashi, but since it isn't..I need you to train him" Jiraiya said smiling.

Hiruzen nodded. "That is right, at the moment, Naruto's training is coming along nicely, anyway I was told that you have some plans for him, is it true?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I have to teach him sealing arts, if he is the son of his parents, he should take to it like a fish takes to water, with a little bit of special training, he will be amazing, who knows, maybe he'll find a way to remove that Cursed Seal of Orochimaru"

"Do you think he can do it?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya who nodded.

"Naruto is luckier than he knows, he has to uphold the legacy of some of the greatest names in the Shinobi world, and these include mine, his fathers, yours, Sarutobi sensei's and his mother, I have no doubt someone like him can do it"

Hiruzen smiled, however at this very point the door opened, it was one of his ANBU guards. Hiruzen did not seem too pleased at the interruption, and the scowl in his face was evident.

"Sorry Lord Hokage, but your son is at the door, he says it is really really urgent, he is with his team of Genin, he demands you see him" The ANBU said bowing down.

This was unlike Asuma, his son was a little disrespectful but he would never raise hell unless it was really serious, Hiruzen nodded and asked the ANBU to send him in.

Asuma came in with his Genin team, all of whom looked puzzled, however Asuma seemed to have a look of urgency on his face.

"Asuma, I hope there is a great reason for this interruption?" Hiruzen asked him, Asuma nodded, gravely.

"Yes father, actually there is, we were on a mission. Team 10, it was a C-Rank mission to escort a diplomat to the Land Of Earth" Asuma begin.

"I assume the mission went well?" Sarutobi asked him, Asuma nodded.

"The mission was fine, it was when we were returning we ran into a bandit troop that attacked us" Asuma said. "I decided" he said continuing "That this was a great time for my team to have some first hand experience killing, as you know it is something very important for a Shinobi to be able to kill" Sarutobi nodded while Kakashi gulped. He would have to train his team in that regards.

"Anyway" Asuma said, "We did not really have any problems with the bandits, however a couple managed to get away, and Shikamaru here" Asuma said pointing towards Shikamaru, who nodded and sighed lazily. The kid was just like this father. "Shikamaru here" Asuma continued, "Decided that it would be valuable for Konoha if we were to follow the bandits to their camp and exterminate them and take all their possessions that they had stolen from the innocents" Sarutobi smiled, Shikamaru had inherited more than laziness from his father.

"I don't see any problem, continue" Sarutobi said, Asuma nodded.

"We reached the camp and found the bandits moving, however we also found something else"

He took out a pouch while Chouji and Ino looked puzzled. In the pouch he took out a piece of cloth that was obviously an undergarment, and that too, of a woman. Ino stiffened while Jiraiya began trying to cover his nose. Kakashi had covered his nose with his mask, while Asuma was puzzled as to why the whole room was looking at him, suddenly he saw what he was holding in his hands and blushed, he said something that sounded like 'Kurenai' at the mention of which Ino's ears perked up.

Sarutobi cleared his throat.

The whole room was knocked back to their senses while Asuma said "O-Okay" as he hastily left the delicates back in his pouch, "Sorry, but I had to wrap this in something and that was all I had" Asuma said putting the said object on the table while sheepishly grinning.

"And why did you have Kurenai's panties, surely she couldn't be pleased?" Kakashi asked him. The whole room sweatdropped. "You should be glad Kurenai-sensei is on a mission Asuma-sensei, you pervert" Ino said screeching. Shikamaru and Chouji who were used to it had covered their ears, however the other adults in the room were staring open mouthed-ly at the object.

"T-This" Jiraiya said slowly. Kakashi was clearly gasping while Sarutobi looked grave.

On the table was a Tri-pronged Kunai.

"I thought all of these were in the possession of Konoha" Sarutobi said, coming to his senses, he sighed as he realised he was the first one to do so in the room, Jiraiya had picked up the Kunai and had begun examining it, while Kakashi was still open mouthed, it almost looked as if someone had destroyed his Make- Out Paradise book.

"I thought so too father, that is why I had to bring it here immediately, but there are other things that I found."

Sarutobi looked at Asuma in a way that indicated 'What else could you find?'

"Well, Asuma said taking out a paper from the pockets of his pouch. "It is a contract obviously, you might wanna look at it, you'll be interested in what else is happening here"

"What is this contract for" Sarutobi asked Asuma. "It says here that the payment is a 100 million ryo, but for what?"

"Protection" Asuma said slowly.

Sarutobi nodded, but he had something to do first. "Team 10, good job with this, you will be rewarded, but right now, you need to leave. Shikamaru can stay, Ino and Chouji can leave, Shikamaru will report to you later okay?" he said smiling at Team 10. Ino scowled, but Chouji cheerfully agreed before leaving the office.

Once they had left, Sarutobi smiled. "You guys have to sit down now" he said looking at Asuma and Shikamaru, who sighed as he took his seat. Sarutobi sweat dropped, this laziness was getting out of hand.

"Go on now Asuma" Sarutobi said.

"Well, the bandits were wanted for protection for some kind of auction, those are quite popular in Mango Country, which is a popular vacation spot for the rich." Asuma said, while Sarutobi nodded.

"Anyway, there is an auction for collectors of Shinobi tools, but what ignited my interest was something else, Otaku Megure, the organiser of this auction has also requested protection for something, and these bandits were in possession of The Fourth's special Kunai, the one person who I interrogated had told me that they had found it somewhere in the wild, I wonder if that is true" he said, directing the last part at Jiraiya, who nodded.

"Minato could do something like that, I mean he used a lot of those and it is reasonable for one or two to be left behind" Jiraiya said, "However, it wouldn't matter, the Kunai was a blood seal kind of contraption, I have never seen something that complex before. No one but Minato could use it, and it cannot be duplicated, because not only is the sealing itself complex, the array can only be accessed by those related by blood to Minato, and well, you know" Jiraiya said, not wanting to give away an S-Class secret.

"So you mean to say that The Flying Thunder God technique is some sort of bloodline that only the Fourth Hokage had?" Shikamaru had finally bothered speaking

Jiraiya smiled. "Well, sort of. Nice analogy there boy, however this can be duplicated, you only need to be a genius" Jiraiya said, proud of what his student had accomplished. With a little more effort, the same could be said about Naruto.

"Hm" Shikamaru said, "So that could mean that Naruto can do it too right?" he asked. Upon saying this, the jaws dropped, even Asuma seemed stunned while Jiraiya had the kind of face that he got when Tsunade punched him, Kakashi was also staring at Shikamaru wide eyed while Sarutobi was wondering if the secret was out.

"If you want to ask me how I know, save it, its too troublesome to do that. Let me just explain it" Shikamaru said. "Whenever Team 10 takes missions, I peer at that portrait of the Fourth Hokage there" he said pointing towards the portrait, "And" he continued. "I wonder how the hell can someone look so similar to him, I mean Naruto" he said in a bored tone. "So when I came into this office today, I peered for ten minutes at the picture, and the more I look at it, the more the resemblance struck, the blue eyes, the same blonde hair, and even the style of hair growth, towards the sides, it was unreal. That is when I made the connection" Shikamaru ended.

"But how-" Kakashi said trailing off, while Asuma was stuck like a statue in his chair.

Shikamaru smiled. "I wasn't sure, I just bluffed by saying Naruto could do the Thunder God Technique, your reactions gave it away I guess" Shikamaru said, lazily flicking his hair.

'This kid' Sarutobi thought.'He deduced an S-Class secret and confirmed his doubts just by bluffing, Shikaku, what did you create here? He can't possibly get anymore clever'

Jiraiya was smiling though. "Clever kid, that was really high class stuff" he said, clapping his hands together. "Sarutobi sensei" he continued, "The will of fire has been entrusted in safe hands it seems" he said, causing Asuma to smile and swell up with pride.

Sarutobi nodded. "Shikamaru, you need to keep this a secret you understand?" he asked him. Shikamaru however sat up in his chair.

"But why, Lord Hokage, no disrespect but even I can see that Naruto is not treated with any sort of respect in the village, he always gets the same cold looks from the villagers and small children are told to stay away from him, but if his legacy was revealed, they would look at him as more than some orphan who loves pranks" Shikamaru concluded. However Jiraiya stepped in.

"You might be right, but Naruto is not the kind of guy who likes preferential treatment, you should know, he works hard for whatever he gets, and he does not want things on a silver platter, trust me Shikamaru, if he realised that the villagers would pamper him if his legacy was revealed, he wouldn't have done it either" Jiraiya finished.

Shikamaru nodded, "But what about his mother, who is she?"

Jiraiya smiled. "S-Class secret kid, S-Class secret. And if you do figure it out, do not blab your mouth alright?"

Shikamaru nodded. He would figure it out, but eventually, this was way too troublesome to think about right now.

"So Asuma, now that that matter has been handled, tell me what kind of tools are being auctioned" he asked.

"According to the guy I interrogated, not anything serious, just some Kunai that have taken blood, some exploding tags and some things that were used in the Third Shinobi War, nothing much but-" Asuma said, it seemed like he paused for dramatic purposes. "Why Otaku Megure would request for such protection is beyond me, this is not something people will bother about, plus the Kunai we recovered, I am sure that if that had been put up for sale, whole nations would begin wars just to get it, and Otaku who seems to be well aware of the Ninja world would have known this. This would mean there is something there that is being kept under the wraps" he said. "Shikamaru figured it out first and told me, we think that there are other things that are present there"

Sarutobi nodded. "When is the auction?"

"In a month's time" Asuma said.

"Fine" Hokage said, "This was indeed urgent Asuma, and I thank you for this, however this is also a hunch of yours, we cannot really move in on this auction just cause Shikamaru has made some deductions, which are albeit logical" Asuma nodded upon hearing this.

"Any orders then?" Asuma asked Sarutobi.

"Take some rest, all of you, go back and do some D-Ranks for a week, I will look into it, and If I find something, I will move and make sure you are alerted, alright?"

Asuma nodded. "Let's go Shikamaru" Asuma said. "We have that Shogi game remember?" he said. Shikamaru sighed as he was reminded once more of the S-Class secret that he had just 'figured out' as he left with Asuma.

"That kid is smart" Kakashi said, stating the obvious at this point.

Sarutobi smiled. "Jiraiya, get the spy network running will you, find out what you can?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Hey Kakashi" Jiraiya said, taking out a book from his pocket. It read 'Intermediate Sealing Levels 1-3'. "Give this to Naruto and tell him to read and practice, and tell him that he has a week to learn it, and he will be tested, if he doesn't pass, well he knows what will happen-"

Kakashi nodded as Jiraiya body flickered away, "Well, I'll take my leave now Lord Hokage" he said as he body flickered away himself.

-x-

After recovering from the beating Sakura had inflicted on him, Naruto found himself practicing the Rasengan, and he had just dispelled his clones, if he was feeling right, he should be able to do it now.

"Alright" he said, "Chakra Rotation" he said as blue Chakra began swirling in his hands, "Compression" He said as it turned into a blue spiral sphere.

"RASENGAN" he said as he charged and hit a tree. The result was instantaneous, the whole tree was destroyed, uprooted and split in half.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT?" Sasuke screamed, he had been watching the whole thing, Sakura just stared at him in awe, Naruto had mastered a technique like that and she was still not upto scratch. She had to do something.

"Come on idiot, teach me that will you?" Sasuke asked him, slowly. Naruto shook his head. "Sorry Sasuke, but its not mine to give away yet"

Sasuke scowled. "Come on, can't you teach your friend this?"

Naruto looked really downhearted at that, almost torn while Sasuke realised that it was probably the wrong thing to say.

"I am sorry, hey, Idiot, I didn't mean to say that" he said hastily.

Naruto smiled, however it was a weak smile. "Its just that I never had any friends growing up and you guys are probably the closest I have, don't make me chose again you guys" he said.

"Actually" Kakashi said materializing out of nowhere as Naruto thought 'Damn, how does he do it?' "It is yours to give away now you know, you can teach it to whoever you want"

Sasuke and Sakura looked smacked at that, while Naruto smiled. Sasuke turned towards Naruto, almost automatically, he was ready to be taught.

"Come on then, teach me" Sasuke said, while Naruto nodded. "Wait" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke, the Rasengan is an impressive technique, yes, but I have something I want to teach you, I think it will be okay if I teach you, you should learn it easily. But remember, even then, it took me a long time to create it"

"Create?" asked Naruto, "I though you copied everything" he said while Kakashi sweat dropped. 'I am losing my reputation here'

"Yes Naruto, I copy a lot of things, but-" he said as he made hand seals, all of a sudden chirping of birds could be heard as his hand was suddenly charged up with electricity. "I have one technique" he continued over the cackling of the electricity "I created myself, you could say it is my only original technique, I call it, **Chidori, **or more tedious if you wanna call it, A Thousand Birds, but you can understand why I call it that" he said, as the sound of birds could be heard.

"Sasuke, you have a lightening affinity, I know this, and so for you learning the Chidori will be easier than it will be for Naruto who is a Wind/Water type, so I will teach it to you, you can make it your own. How about it?" he asked Kakashi. Sasuke nodded.

"Hey idiot" he said, "I will master the Chidori, and you master the Rasengan, we'll teach it to each other. How about it?"

"That was probably the smartest thing I heard coming out of your mouth Sasuke" Naruto said, causing Sasuke to scowl. "It's a deal then"

"Hey" Sakura said, "What about me?" she asked. Naruto and Sasuke laughed. "Don't worry Sakura" Kakashi said smiling. "Don't you think I would have someone for you too, actually she wants to see you, she is at Training Ground 11"

"Hey Sensei" Naruto said, "Is it that crazy snake lady every one talks about?"

Kakashi smiled, however Sakura began sweating.

"Oh unfortunately I don't want Sakura to suffer that much" Kakashi said, Sakura took a deep breath of relief while Naruto laughed.

"We have a day off today and tomorrow, so while Sasuke and Sakura train, Naruto I want you to read this" he said, fishing his vest for a book and coming out and throwing it at him.

Naruto looked at the book, it was 'Make Out Paradise'.

"Make Out Paradise?" he asked Kakashi, who immediately snatched the book from his hands.

"Don't touch that book, its mine" he snarled while Naruto hastily backed away.

"Hehe" Kakashi said laughing sheepishly, "I always get confused" he pulled out another orange book and threw it at him.

It was 'Intermediate Sealing Levels 1-3'. Naruto saw the book and nodded.

"Also, there is a test in a week, Lord Jiraiya himself will conduct the test, and he says if you fail that you know what will happen"

Naruto gulped. "Did he say something about a toad?" he asked.

Kakashi paused, thinking about it.

"As a matter of fact, I think he did"

"Oh no" Naruto said, cowering in terror. "Not Gamariki, please, I will read this up completely"

Kakashi and everyone present sweat dropped.

"Okay then" Kakashi said, rubbing his hands gleefully while everyone was still looking at Naruto in a puzzled manner.

"What are we waiting for, Sasuke, with me, the rest of you, I'll see you"

He flickered away.

Naruto looked at Sakura, and asked her if she would be alright. Sakura nodded and left for training ground 11, while Naruto decided he had to learn the body flicker technique, but he would do it without the smoke. He would make it look cooler and he would increase the distance, but how would he do it.

As he opened his book and begin reading up on seal arrays many thoughts came to his mind.

-x-

**Kumokagure (Village Hidden In The Clouds)**

The Raikage was really pissed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OMOI IS MISSING?" he shouted screaming and turning over a whole table while Darui and Samui, his team mates cowered in fear. Yugito Nii and Killer Bee looked on.

"Hey yo" Killer Bee began rapping. "It was probably not their mistake, let them go bro" he said rapping.

The Raikage turned towards Bee and flared some Killer Intent. "Listen Bee, if you don't want to bear the Iron Claw, I suggest you shut up and STOP RAPPING"

"YOU" he said turning towards Karui and Samui, "Tell me what happened?"

Samui stepped up. "It was a patrol mission on the borders of Mango Country, however we thought we saw some suspicious activity and Omoi went on to investigate, this was by my orders Lord Raikage, I approved of it, while we would head towards the village" Samui said, while all present in the room admired her bravery for standing up to the man like that. However the Raikage looked worried now

"He is just like everyone in this room, someone who the village will miss" He cleared his throat "We have to find him" he shouted again. While Bee decided it was time to rap again.

"Yo, Brother this is a job for me" he said shaking his hands expressively "You simply have to send Killer Bee. Oh YEAH"

Everybody face palmed, however at this very instant C entered the room.

"Lord Raikage, Omoi just made it to the village. He's on his way, I can sense him"

Karui breathed a sigh of relief. "That stupid idiot, he told us to go back while he would investigate what the matter was, I was so scared when he didn't come back. I thought he was-" she trailed off, however she didn't have to wait for that long as just then Omoi burst through the door.

"Oh my God, Lord Raikage, the world is going to end"

Karui went and glomped Omoi, before getting off him and slapping him, much to the delight of everyone in the room.

"Idiot, what do you mean the world is ending?"

"Omoi" The Raikage said threateningly, "Running off without reporting for back up just because of some suspicious activity is not the thing you do, do you understand?" he said, putting the emphasis on every word. Omoi nodded.

"Lord Raikage, however I think you will be really interested in what I found" Omoi said. "You might reward me too" he said, "And then I will be rich, and all the women will come to me, but what if a man is jealous and tries to assassinate me, and then at my funeral people will-"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT" Karui shouted, stopping Omoi, "Stop over analysing things and report to Lord Raikage" she said snarling.

"Oh yes, I forgot, the world is ending because the place I went to in the Land Of Mangoes is some kind of a camp"

Everyone looked at Omoi with a dead pan expression.

"How does that end the world?" Samui asked him.

"Oh, they have one of The Treasured Tools Of The Sage Of Six Paths with them" he said.

"WHAT?" The Raikage shouted, however the table was upturned already, there was nothing else to upturn, so he smashed the table.

Everybody took a step back while Samui simply stared. "Lord Raikage, surely not another table you just ruined. How many more will you smash?"

The Raikage did not react to that. "That's it" The Raikage said, he had completely ignored Samui's remark. "We simply cannot afford to waste any time, we have to take the weapon from that camp, it rightfully belongs to us" he said.

Omoi nodded. "They have an auction in a month Lord Raikage" he said, "In Mango Country, they will auction off the tools there, they do not know that I have seen the Banana Palmed Fan there, we can move then, apparently there are a lot more things on offer" he said.

The Raikage nodded. "Fine, C, form a team" he said. C stepped forward and bowed. "Samui, Omoi, Karui, all of you are on this mission, find out where this auction takes place. We will take whatever valuables are left, this is a great opportunity for us to improve our weapon arsenal"

Everyone in the room nodded. "What about me? Bee?" Bee asked the Raikage.

"Bee" The Raikage said. "I don't trust you, how many times have you tried running away from the village for a 'vacation', just sending you out of the village is going to be the death of me, both you and Yugito need to be kept safe here" he said. Bee scowled while Yugito nodded, agreeing with the Raikage.

"We have to prepare for this mission as soon as possible, we have to be ready for everything. Everybody, move"

The room emptied at once, leaving only The Raikage in it. He looked at the smashed table and sighed. 'Every year, I guess I have to add a separate fund for the tables I buy after smashing the previous ones' he thought.

-x-

**Konoha**

It had been two days since Naruto had read up on that book Jiraiya had sent him, and he had begun practicing sealing. He was amazed that sealing was not something that was practiced and taught as avidly as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. When sealing was done, there was not many things that couldn't be accomplished. He realised that even nature Chakra could be sealed onto the body, that could come in handy some time.

Sasuke and Sakura had all but vanished. Sasuke was training with Kakashi and learning the Chidori while Sakura was with Kurenai, working on some high level Genjutsu techniques. She was also working on the low reserves of chakra she had.

Naruto was still busy with practicing sealing, after all he had a test to prepare himself for.

"Naruto" Jiraiya had materialised while Naruto groaned. He had to learn that technique.

"Come on, The Hokage has called us, its a mission"

-x-

**Somewhere close to the Border of Fire Country and Earth Country.**

The whole camp had been obliterated, there were dead bodies strewn apart here and there, and Otaku's platoon had chanced upon it.

"Look out" one man had cried, "It is a kunai with three prongs, we have to find it. Lord Otaku has uses for that, come on"

They had searched for hours on end, but hadn't found anything. They were regrouping again when someone had shown up.

In a flash there were bodies strewn everywhere, the leader of Otaku's platoon was the only survivor, and he wouldn't live for long. This was because of the sword that was placed against his neck.

The man who had placed said sword against his neck had a look about him that indicated he was completely crazed.

"Where is this auction taking place?" he had asked the leader.

"Mango Country" the leader had whimpered.

"Do they have a giant cleaver?" he had asked the man.

The leader had nodded.

The man smiled. "Thanks for helping, in return, I will tell you my name before killing you"

The leader had tears in his eyes and piss rolling down his pants.

"Suigetsu Hozuki" the swordsman had said. "Remember it in the after life"

And with that, the head had been chopped off.

-x-

**So what sinister plans does Suigetsu have for the auction, I guess we'll find out soon enough. I have to say I am impressesd by the length of this chapter, I hope everything I write from now on is as long as this, you can expect it.**

**Read and review as usual, tell me what you thought about the story. Lets make this work out, and as for the antique collector's arc, you can say that the only reason I am writing this story is because I want to work in a Lot of action, and by a lot, I mean a lot.**

**I don't want to hear about complaints from people who think I made Naruto and Sasuke too friendly, tough shit. I think if Sasuke has normalcy around him, that's what he would have become anyway. It's better than the bashing the guy receives in some fics (no matter how well written anyway)**

**I would like to thank The Beatles And U2, I listened to their albums (Sgt. Pepper,and The Joshua Tree) while writing this, maybe they inspire me to write longer chapters, who knows.**

**Expect the next chapter in a week or so.**

**Later.**


	9. Hiruko

**Here it is guys, the big chapter 9, I had to work like a fucking pig to get this one out, and I am not too happy with it, maybe you guys will like it. The idea of Naruto using the Hiraishin is that he uses some kind of complex summoning to summon himself at places, tell me what you think about it.**

"A mission, from the Hokage?" Naruto asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya shook his head in disgust. "Who else would give us missions Naruto we have to go now" he said. However as he began flickering away, he as interrupted by Naruto.

"Pervy sage" Naruto said sounding really serious. "Is it possible for some one to reverse summon themselves?"

Jiraiya stopped dead in his tracks.

(Flashback)

It had been a really busy day for Jiraiya, he had been summoned by the toads, apparently Gamabunta had overdosed on some Sake and the toads were worried about him, and thus Jiraiya had also been called to visit a recovering Gamabunta.

He had returned after a really busy day to the sight of Minato, his prized student practicing with a water balloon in his hands.

"Jiraiya sensei" he said as soon as Jiraiya landed with a thud. "Where did you disappear to?" he had asked him with curiosity.

"I had been reverse summoned by the toads Minato" Jiraiya said. At this Minato stopped the practicing with the balloon and began pondering, he was deep in his thoughts when Jiraiya decided to snap his fingers across Minato's face.

"You here Minato" he asked him.

Minato nodded. "Yes sensei, I have a doubt though"

Jiraiya looked at Minato with curiosity. "Yeah sure, what do you want to know?"

"Is it possible to reverse summon yourself?"

(End Flashback)

The resemblance between that moment and this was almost eerie. Jiraiya could not believe it, it was almost as though destiny itself had decided Naruto would ask him this. Jiraiya smiled, he was going to give Naruto the same answer he had given Minato.

"No, I don't think that is possible Naruto, why do you ask?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing, just that I will make it possible, I will find a way, because I have an idea, and the idea is really good"

Jiraiya smiled. "Ah, he said, tell me what that is then will you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Shut up your perv, I don't have to tell you anything. You'll just use it to sneak into the women's hot springs I know that"

Jiraiya scowled but inside he was gleeful. 'Minato had said almost the very same things. Naruto is going to figure it out, and he won't need the kunai. At least not yet.'

"Okay boy, now that you have had your fun, we have a mission, its time to go. Come on" he said.

"You have a mission with me?" Naruto asked, happy to be working with Pervy Sage, however Jiraiya who was getting tired of all the questions simply said "Later Brat, now we have a job to do" and flickered away, leaving behind a cursing Naruto.

'Pervy Sage seemed upset when I asked him about the reverse summoning thing, I wonder why that is?' he thought as he began sealing stuff in a scroll.

'I wonder what work he could have for me' Naruto thought gleefully, 'I hope it is a super secret S Rank mission, that would be so cool' he thought rubbing his hands, his sealing was done.

"Time to get my mission, ya know" he said enthusiastically as he dashed off towards the tower.

-x-

"A B-Rank mission?"

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Jiraiya were all there. They were receiving some information about the mission from the Hokage in regards to a mission.

"Yes" Jiraiya said, "Apparently there is an auction that is taking place in Mango country that needs to be intercepted. We have suspicion that a weapon that belongs to Konoha might be for sale, or worse be moved under the table before the auction is complete. This weapon in wrong hands means disaster for our village because it contains some really potent power, so we will have to move quickly"

"What weapon is this Lord Jiraiya" Shikamaru had asked him, however Jiraiya raised his hand to silence him.

"We have received news that a missing in from Konoha, Hiruko might be interested in some things in the auction, he might make a move for it, so we have to be really quick with this. Hiruko was just a genin who was not really a hot prospect in Konoha, and it took a while before he was found missing, however that doesn't mean we can underestimate him, is that clear?" Jiraiya asked his team. They nodded.

"Jiraiya and Kakashi will be running things, Shikamaru and Naruto, you are on that squad with them, both of you, leave and pack for the mission" Sarutobi said while Sasuke stepped back. Jiraiya sighed, he knew that this was because he was not selected for the mission.

"I have already packed Lord Hokage" Naruto said, pointing towards a seal strapped on his back which caused Sarutobi to raise an eyebrow. "Help Shikamaru pack then" he said. Naruto looked at the Hokage, the Hokage looked back. There was a staredown for a while until Shikamaru stepped up.

"Come on Naruto, time to help me pack. I'll give you something to eat" he said, dragging Naruto along with him outside the office.

"Lord Hokage, why am I not on this mission? What is going on?" Sasuke stepped up

"Sasuke, who said you don't have a mission, you have an S-Rank training mission" Sarutobi said in a pacifying tone.

"Come on, don't fool me Lord Hokage" Sasuke snarled, "Why don't I have a mission?" he asked Sarutobi who gulped.

"It might not be a mission, but it is S-Ranked when it comes to secrecy" a new voice said.

Sasuke turned around, it was his brother.

"Come on, you train with me now" he said. Sasuke looked puzzled, Itachi never had time to train him when he was a kid, why would he do it now?

"I never had the time little brother, but now we have a whole week. Plus I wouldn't want my little brother to fall behind because his friend was trained by an S-Rank Nin now would I?"

Everybody smiled. Hook, line and sinker.

"Okay." Sasuke said, "I'll just go pack then" he said in a tone that clearly indicated the disbelief of the situation he found himself in. Itachi smiled. "I did it for you" he said simply.

"Now" he said as he suddenly materialised around Sasuke. "We train"

He grabbed Sasuke and flickered away.

"Jiraiya" Sarutobi said, "On your way out of the village, wake up Kotetsu and Izumo"

Jiraiya grinned. "Alright" he said as he left.

-x-

"So what am I going to be trained in?" Sasuke asked Itachi. Itachi smiled. "Genjutsu, and Taijutsu." he said "and some other tricks I need you to know in order to be ready" he continued.

"Be ready for what?" Sasuke asked him. "You keep telling me there is a threat looming but you are never specific, what exactly do you want me to be ready for this time?" he asked him.

"Ah, always patient eh? Sasuke?" Itachi asked him, "You have to be ready for Orochimaru"

Sasuke was shocked at this. Wasn't Orochimaru the snake sannin, why would he be bothered with Sasuke, why would he be attacked by this person.

"The answer to that is also very simple, our eyes" Itachi said slowly, it was as though he was capable of reading minds.

"He tried taking my eyes" he continued, "However it backfired on him as I was too strong for him, it also gave me an ..escape from a few things. However he might come after you, and that is why I need you to be stronger than you are right now, which is why we will be training till you are ready enough to be able to defend yourself from Orochimaru."

Sasuke nodded, however Itachi had more to say.

"Don't think that he is easy to defeat, even me at my full potential am not good enough to defeat that man, if you manage to get away untainted, consider yourself to be lucky. I know I did"

Sasuke gulped, was this guy as strong as Itachi was telling him.

"What about my other questions?" Sasuke asked him. "You told me you were dying. What about that?"

"Sasuke, that is a long time away in the future, we just have to train now, come on. First things first, I have to increase your Chakra levels to a point where you can do some more taxing Genjutsu effectively. Keep in mind that you will never be able have Chakra levels like Naruto, that kid has inhuman Chakra, but this something that you should have. It might come handy someday" he said. Sasuke nodded.

"Another thing I will train you in is the Sharingan, and how to use it effectively in battle, every Uchiha needs to know this, and since I was the one who denied you the education, its only fair that I teach you myself"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay then, I need you to practice water walking" Itachi said smiling.

Sasuke slumped, however Itachi had more to say, "While balancing a leaf on your head, it helps build reserves and control. Go ahead, do it" he said.

Sasuke sighed. This was a long week and only ten minutes had passed.

-x-

"So how long will it take for us to reach the place" Naruto asked no one in particular, they were all moving at a really fast pace.

"If we go on like this" Jiraiya said, "Not too long maybe one or two days, its not that far off anyway" he said, shrugging.

"So what do we have to do again?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"We have to intercept the auctioneer Naruto. We have to see whatever we can get from him and take it. There is a probability of the weapon that belongs to Konoha being present there" Kakashi said, "We have to take that and whatever else we can find"

Naruto nodded. "Alright then, lets double our pace shall we?" he shouted enthusiastically as he began speeding up, while everybody in the group sighed. Shikamaru said something that amounted to being 'troublesome' while Jiraiya shook his head at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Slow down brat" he called out, "Not everyone has your level of hyperactivity you know" he said. Naruto scowled as he slowed down. "We have to hurry up, what if we are late and we miss the auction and the delivery, and the weapon lands in the wrong hands of some missing nin. Come on, we have to move"

"You know what" Jiraiya said, "We have to listen to this idiot babble about how we slow him down, so we might as well quicken our pace"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, that's the spirit Pervy Sage" he said laughing. "COME ON" he said shouting and quickening his pace again.

Shikamaru sighed. "Lord Jiraiya, what do you know about Hiruko?" he asked him

Jiraiya scratched his head as they moved along. "Not that much actually" he said. "At least not till we found out what he had become" he said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Hiruko was responsible for the missing bodies of one of the ninja that had been captured by us during the war. This particular ninja was adept in using Storm Release and was from Kumo, but I wondered what happened to him. However Hiruko defected taking the cloud nin with him. He had not been that competent in the academy, so maybe he had freed the nin in hopes to train, I don't know. He just dropped off the map"

"Didn't they look for him?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya.

"We tried. The Sannin themselves were sent, but we could not find anything to suggest his whereabouts, we assumed he was betrayed by the Kumo Shinobi and killed, and I think that would have been like Hiruko to fall victim to that kind of a trick. He was always naive in the academy too, that was his greatest weakness"

Shikamaru and Kakashi nodded. "So maybe he wants whatever he can get his hands on so that he can become stronger still?" Shikamaru said. "But this is too much of a risk isn't it, he's close to starting a war. I mean its a miracle that no other village has caught on to this auction and the dealings that are going on. It's almost unreal."

"We can't rule out that possibility Shikamaru, we have to be prepared for everything. That is why the Hokage has a back up squad arranged for us in case things go down south, that can be one of the reasons we are travelling at the pace that we are, we need to scout the area first and check if we need any backup"

Shikamaru sighed. This was all too troublesome for him to deal with. He just stared into the distance, there was a faint orange speck that could only be Naruto. He needed to change that hideous color. He could be spotted from anywhere in that garb. 'I am getting tired, but even telling them that would be too troublesome' he thought to himself, at this rate he was heading towards complete exhaustion.

"We need to take a break now" Jiraiya said, obviously noticing how tired Shikamaru was getting. They had been going full pace for almost five hours now, and they had covered a lot of ground, there was not much time for nightfall, they might as well would have stopped now. "NARUTO" he shouted, "WE ARE TAKING A BREAK". Shouts of protest could be heard from Naruto even though he was quite a ways away. Shikamaru was just glad to get some rest. Today was troublesome and tiresome, now he needed to rest.

An hour later, there arrangements for the night had been made, Naruto was by the fire reading up on his Sealing while Shikamaru was watching the newly risen moon, Jiraiya had just come back from a perimeter check.

"Hey Naruto, you think those clones of yours will be enough to protect us?" he asked Naruto who was still buried in his book, in a manner that was not like Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "They don't protect us, they alert us. We'll have to protect ourselves pervy sage" he said, still not looking up from the book. Jiraiya growled, the kid was getting too liberal with the words.

"Don't call me that brat" he said. Naruto shrugged. "Whatever"

Jiraiya was getting angrier by the second, it was completely unlike Naruto to act as hip and cool (as Guy would have put it) as he was right now. "Are you ready with the sealing test brat?" he asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Bring it on Pervy-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Jiraiya screamed.

His screams had the effect of waking up Shikamaru who had dozed off, while Kakashi sighed and whipped out his orange book. "Ah, I am in a happy place" he said as he began reading the book.

"You are in a pervy place Kakashi sensei" Naruto said, pointing at him and laughing. "You have drool coming off your face Pervy Sensei, wipe it off" he said, laughing loudly.

Kakashi sweat dropped. 'I am losing face here' he thought to himself, getting back to his book as Jiraiya began asking Naruto to show him some of the seals he had worked on during the week he had been given.

-x-

**Somewhere in Mango Country.**

Suigetsu Hozuki was tired. Angry and tired. He had a dream ever since he was born, to be a member of the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist, and yet when he had found that he was close to obtaining the Cleaver that the Demon Of The Mist, Zabuza himself had used, it had been taken away by some stupid enthusiast. He did not care about anything else since then, all he cared about was the Cleaver. The very cleaver that Otaku Megure had taken, that had been his. He was going to have it soon, even if it meant slaughtering everyone in the vicinity.

"So, you were the one who wiped off Otaku's platoon eh?"

Suigetsu turned around and in an instant his sword was out. He rushed towards the person who had said that, however he missed. The person had just gone out of sight.

"I'm here" he had materialised behind Suigetsu. The man slashed from behind, however he found that the sword simply passed through him like it was a body of water, Suigetsu used the momentary distraction to jump away from this man.

"Who are you?" he asked the man.

"Hiruko" the man simply replied. "I am from the leaf" he said simply. There was a silence that was filled with the chirping of crickets. "Or at least, I was from the leaf" he said smiling.

"What do you mean was?" Suigetsu asked the man named Hiruko. However Hiruko just smiled.

"No talking" he said as he vanished, only to appear behind Suigetsu again.

"Trying to slash me again eh?" Suigetsu said in a mocking tone. "That is not going to work you know"

"I know" Hiruko said. He already had a kunai pressed to Suigetsu's neck, "However" he said in a tone that indicated boredom. "What about, shocking you?"

"Storm Release:Thunder Wave" he said just as Suigetsu said something to the effect of "Damn"

The thunder wave hit Suigetsu instantly. however instead of groaning in pain, he dissolved.

"Water clone" Hiruko said, not even remotely surprised. "That was pretty smart" he said.

"You don't seem impressed by that" Suigetsu said leaping from the trees, taking a sip of water from the bottle he carried before throwing it away.

Hiruko smiled. "I've seen better" he said simply. However the look on Suigetsu's face was far from simple. It was contorted with rage.

"YOU" he said screaming. Hiruko just stood there smiling, not saying anything more.

As Suigetsu began charging towards Hiruko, he performed another Storm Release Jutsu, hitting Suigetsu dead on. This time the water nin screamed and shouted not in anger but in pain. Hiruko smiled.

"You are pathetic" he said coldly. "But I like your bloodline, I think it is extremely beneficial for me to steal it. What do you think?"

Suigetsu just lay writhing in pain as Hiruko began laughing like a maniac. He continued laughing for another minute before he stopped. "Back in Konoha they considered me to be a total weakling, but now. I am strong" he said, and he began giggling like a school girl. "The sannin dominated everything back then, but once I have the Kunai I am looking for, along with the weapon of The Sage Of Six Paths, I will be unstoppable" he said, shaking but with laughter, not the chill that had suddenly enveloped the air.

"You want the Cleaver don't you" he said looking at the writhing figure on the floor. The way he said the words were really mocking. "Did you think you could waltz in and take what you want? You think you are God?" he asked. The body writhing on the floor was shaking even more now, out of sheer terror.

"I AM GOD" he said shouting loudly, completely lost to the world. Suigetsu realised that he could not win this fight, but he could escape. 'This is my only chance' he thought as he wordlessly created a water clone that he substituted himself with. The clone took his place while a weakened Suigetsu managed crawling away, however he realised he could not go far.

"I AM GOD, DON'T YOU KNOW SWORDSMAN?" Hiruko asked him screaming.

"STORM RELEASE: STORM DRAGON"

A terrified Suigetsu watched as Hiruko called upon a dragon made up of pure lightening that completely obliterated his water clone. He decided that he was going to die, until he came across a small pond not far away from where he had first encountered Hiruko. He decided to merge with the water and hide till Hiruko got away.

However Hiruko never came, the man seemed to obsessed with power to realise what was going on. Suigetsu breathed a sigh of relief as he lay there recovering from the injuries he had received.

He had barely escaped death today, and he would have to rethink his strategy for getting that cleaver that had belonged to Zabuza, he had no choice but to fall back today, but as he lay there hurt and almost dead he realised that more than the sword he wanted that Hiruko character to die a really sorry death.

-x-

**A Day Later**

"We're here" Jiraiya said as the whole platoon came to a halt. After travelling at a neck breaking pace they had finally made it to Mango Country, he turned around and looked at the faces of his team members, Kakashi looked bored while Shikamaru looked like he had just woken up. Naruto on the other hand had a grin on his face, no wonder, he was excited about the mission on hand. Jiraiya sighed, he may be talented but Naruto was still a kid, he would realise how uncomfortable missions actually are when he would grow up.

"Finally" said Kakashi taking off his bag from his back. Unlike his sensei, Kakashi had proved to be completely hopeless with seals, unlike his own disciple who had conveniently made Shikamaru a scroll too. "I thought I would never make it past Naruto's pleas to move faster" Kakashi finished, causing Naruto to look at him angrily.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, you are late for everything, I though it was fair that I rush you so that we make it _before_ time this mission don't you think?" he asked Kakashi, who sighed.

Jiraiya raised his hand, silencing Kakashi's retort. "Enough for now, we can banter after the mission is over, no we have to assign duties"

Everybody nodded. "Naruto" Jiraiya continued as Naruto stepped up, "Scout the town ahead of us and report back, tell me whatever you can find about this auction. There might not be much to go on, but it still might prove useful" Naruto nodded before disappearing.

"His clones will make it easy, till we get the information, I need to brief you on the weapon" Jiraiya said.

"Don't we already know what the weapon is, the Kunai's that The Fourth Hokage possessed?" Shikamaru asked him, even his tone was as lazy as the person speaking it. It was almost like he was not interested to know the answer at all, as if he was asking the questions for someone's benefit.

"There's more to it than that, also there is a high possibility that we might recover some Jutsu scrolls and the like. Plus there might be many things that are not ours and are unclaimed, which I think we should take for ourselves, I mean, finders keepers right?" Jiraiya asked Shikamaru before grinning sheepishly. Shikamaru sighed and nodded.

The path of the Shinobi was one full of dishonor, and any Shinobi who actually had an honor code was just kidding themselves, however Shikamaru couldn't believe that one of the most honorable hidden villages would also resort to something as troublesome as taking the spoils of the mission.

-x-

The town was a really good place, apart from many attractive women, there was also the architecture of the buildings, it was like the whole place was made for rich people to hang out, and this is where Naruto found himself. He had already sent a clone back with all the information he had found, and the clone had just dispelled, the auction was only recently announced and many collectors were expected to come and witness and hopefully buy something.

Naruto on the other hand was looking for something else, a Ramen stand, but so far he had no luck finding one, even if he could find one he doubted it would be as good as Ichiraku's back home. Naruto sighed as he thought about Ichiraku's. Just then he saw two samurais (at least they looked like one) go into an alleyway, this perked up his interest. He decided to follow them, and activated the Invisible Technique Jiraiya had taught him. Jiraiya had told him he could use it to sneak on women in the Hot Springs but this was good enough too.

He began following them and went into the alleyway, and began overhearing what the two samurai lookalikes were saying.

"Lord Otaku was furious, the whole bandit camp has been exterminated" one of the Samurai said. The other one gasped.

"Are you serious?" he asked him. The first samurai only laughed. "Yes, I am not joking, all of them had their head chopped off, plus the Kunai was missing"

Naruto's interest perked up at this point. There was a bandit camp with a rare Kunai in its possession that had been slaughtered and the Kunai was probably taken too.

"Lord Otaku had promised his client that Kunai as soon as he had heard about the discovery, maybe he shouldn't have jumped his gun so soon, apparently this client is bat shit crazy" the first Samurai continued.

The second samurai nodded, and Naruto decided that he had heard enough. He decided to reveal himself.

"You two, what else do you know about this auction and this Lord Otaku's client, tell me" he said slowly walking towards them. The two samurai looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah sure, we're scared of a kid" one of them said. "Ha, you're dead for what you heard kid" said the other one, though it sounded more like a jeer.

"Who said there's one of me" Naruto asked them as from nowhere two shadow clones got the drop on each of them, knocking them out.

"These two can be useful, I need to seal them and bring them to Pervy Sage" he said to no one in particular.

"Pervy Sage, who is that?" another voice asked him. It was a man with blue hair, and he was sipping a bottle of water. He was also limping, he obviously looked hurt.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked him.

"Suigetsu Hozuki"

"Who?" Naruto asked, perhaps with a tinge of arrogance, while Suigetsu smiled. "Are you with Hiruko?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto scratched his head. "Hiruko. Who is that?" he asked, he genuinely did not know, until it struck him. "Oh, Hiruko, the guy who is trying to procure some items from the auction?" he asked Suigetsu who nodded.

"Nope, I'm not with him, although we are hunting him down" he said. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I have some business with Hiruko, and I think his defeat is the right thing for me, however there is also something of mine that he has, and I want it" he said snarling.

Naruto looked at him, puzzled. "What did he take from you?" he asked him.

"The legendary beheader of Zabuza Momoichi, the Demon Of The Hidden Mist" he said, "I want that"

"Isn't that too big for you?" Naruto asked Suigetsu looking at his lean frame. "I mean even Zabuza had a lot of trouble fighting with that thing, why would you wanna carry that?"

Suigetsu sneered. "You are ignorant, you speak as though you have seen Zabuza fight with the sword" he said.

Naruto nodded. "Seen him, killed him too" he said casually, shrugging his shoulder.

"WHAT?" Suigetsu asked him, half enraged and half surprised.

"I would say it was a team effort, my sensei hit the blow but we helped. Anyway, we did not find his sword" he said shrugging.

"Who is this sensei of yours who beat him?" Suigetsu asked, his eyes widened when Naruto told him it was Kakashi Hatake, the copy nin of Konoha who had done it.

"Look, can you tell me more about this Hiruko person?" Naruto asked him. Suigetsu shook his head.

"Not until you give me something in return" Suigetsu said, smiling, he had a chance here.

"I want that sword that Zabuza carried" he continued when he realised that Naruto would not be interrupting. Naruto shook his head.

"Unfortunately I can't make that decision, however my captain can, so you can come with me" he said, taking off.

Suigetsu snarled, this kid was gonna make him run in the condition he was in. He shook away the pain he felt as he took off after the blonde kid, water bottle in hand.

-x-

"Can you bother explaining what took so long?" Jiraiya asked Naruto who had just come jumping through trees, Naruto nodded.

"Found someone who will help us" he said, and looked towards the trees just as Suigetsu appeared, everybody jumped into an attack stance but Naruto while Jiraiya scowled.

"Naruto, what if he is a spy?" he asked him, "You could have doomed us all" he said. Naruto shook his head.

"He isn't, I can't feel that way about this guy, he seems honest, that's what my instincts tell me anyway" he said shrugging his shoulders. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Anyway his name is Suigetsu Hozuki and he can tell us something about that missing nin we are hunting, Hiruko"

Suigetsu nodded and stepped forward. "He is a Konoha missing nin and can use Storm Release and Swift Release" he said, which caused Jiraiya to pale.

"How is this possible" he asked Suigetsu "They are both bloodlines from Kumo and no one on earth possesses both of them, how did he get his hands on them?" he asked Suigetsu, who shook his head.

"If it helps, he was talking about stealing my bloodline. He was also bat shit crazy as he forgot all about me and began laughing like a maniac which allowed me to escape. My body makes me weak to his techniques" he said, revealing a scar that had been left on his stomach due to the Storm Release technique.

"Stealing Bloodlines?" Jiraiya mused, "What the hell has Hiruko been up to?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "I am willing to help you with him but I want something in return" he said, pulling out a sword which Kakashi instantly recognised.

"Isn't that-"

"Zabuza's sword, of course this is a replica with not even a sliver of the power of the original" he said in a dull tone which clearly indicated that he would have loved to have possessed the original.

"So all you want is the sword eh?" Jiraiya asked him, "What if you take other items for yourself?" he asked Suigetsu who just snarled.

"I don't care about other useless artifacts, the only thing that matters to me is The Executioners Blade that that bastard Hiruko wants, you can keep the rest" he said.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow with Suigetsu's answer to his question but he carried on. "Okay, for a while we will form an alliance with you Suigetsu-"

"Hozuki" Suigetsu finished for him.

"Are you related to Mangetsu Hozuki by any chance?" Kakashi asked him, to which Suigetsu nodded.

"Yes, my brother has mastered all the swords before me, now it is my destiny to do so myself" he said with a hint of determination in his voice.

"Its just a sword, no big deal" Naruto said, at which Suigetsu stiffened, before turning red with anger. He tightened his fists and was about to punch Naruto when Jiraiya intervened.

"Forgive my student, he is a bit stupid as you can clearly see, he is also brash and cocky, don't mind him" he said assuaging Suigetsu, he then turned towards Naruto who looked really offended at what had just happened. "Suigetsu is gonna tell us everything, it does not look like good news for us if Hiruko is talking about stealing bloodlines, set up a camp here okay?" he asked Naruto who nodded. He then formed some shadow clones to help set up a tent while Suigetsu told Jiraiya about his encounter with Hiruko.

-x-

Hiruko was an unhappy man. Yesterday the strange water ninja had managed escaping him and it was all his fault, he couldn't believe he had gotten so cocky as to let a weakling like him escape, it made him wonder if he was going to get back up for himself. It wouldn't matter however, as he would beat them all. But there was another reason and that was the loss of the Tri Pronged Kunai of The Fourth Hokage, also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Since he was so intelligent, he could have deciphered the seals that were used in the Hiraishin Kunai and he could probably become the next most powerful person. However he could do none of that till he had Kunai ,and the legendary kunai that Otaku had promised him was missing.

"Where is it?" he asked Otaku, they were in Otaku's office and Otaku was visibly cowering under the gaze that Hiruko was throwing. "I SAID WHERE IS IT?" Hiruko screamed, overturning a table and making Otaku flinch.

"I-It is..It was sto-stolen Lord Hiruko" he said stammering.

"What do you mean stolen?" Hiruko asked him.

"A-A b-bandit ca-camp had come across the Kunai, however the whole c-camp w-was exterminated" Otaku said, the large amounts of Killer Intent in the room paralysing him for all intents and purposes, he was barely able to speak.

"This is not good Otaku, you had promised hadn't you?" Hiruko asked him. "HADN'T YOU?" he asked, raising his voice to a whole different level.

"I want that Kunai, one way or another. And I want it in the next week, or else." He continued, threateningly as Otaku took even more steps back.

"Or else" he said smiling. "You are a dead man Otaku"

Otaku gulped, how the hell was he going to get the Kunai in a week?

-x-

**I caved, the idea was to do a 8,000 word chapter and this one was barely 6,000, I am a disgrace. Read and review.**

**I did not watch the movie with Hiruko in it so I wrote him like some kind of a psycho character, sorry if he is OOC**

**Read and review, also read my other story Naruto:The Second Sage.**

**Next Update is on 6/20/12**


	10. NOTE

**This is an authors note, do not review for this chapter, Minato's Legacy has not been put on hiatus or anything, the story will continue.**

**Rant:**

**Before I began writing on this site, I was an avid fan fiction reader. I read a lot of things that were inappropriate for my age, which I am sure many of you have. I must tell you that I turned out relatively sane, and so did many of my friends, however this thing where every adult fic is being taken down is absolutely disgraceful. Here is why I think its wrong.**

**1. Fan fiction has in its ratings, and MA fiction rating, which is not used, while it should. Clearly, can make it easier on all of us by asking for a membership to be able to read these fics, so why is this not being done?**

**2. There are some BRILLIANT stories out there that have sexual content in them, there are talented writers who write really good stories that will be taken down because there is a sex scene described in them? This is atrocious.**

**I am not a fan of lemons, but guess what, I am also not a fan of censorship, and this is the internet, you are telling me that little kids (which I assume is the reason why the lemons got banned) will not be exposed to adult content in any other way, that is really naive.**

** , you screwed up. I implore you to fix this problem, as fast as possible. Bring back the MA content and do what needs to be done, but for the love of god do not censor every adult story, I would hate to see some good fics get taken down because they had a stupid sex scene in them.**

**Sincerely**

**zapisthename**

**Readers of this note, sign a petition on the forum, just make sure that FF gets the message.**


End file.
